Light Fades and Shadows Grow
by Agent Moonlight
Summary: Yugi is taken by Bakura being used for bait to lure Yami to a shadow game... this is no normal game. Bakura has a plan that this time might just work. Yugi angst cause he rocks also NO YAOI. My second story finally please review! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Yami & Yugi: (mouth hanging open) "Your m-making a new story!**

**I sure am, though it wiil mean my update on my other story will be in the longer plus school starts in 4 days, and that's not all, I also got a new character! Come on out Scarlet!**

**Scarlet: Hey everybody, What's up? (waves to audience, smiling)**

**Yup, that's right, I got a Yami!**

**Yami & Yugi: ! (frozen in shock)**

**Eh. They'll be alive once the angst begins**

**Yami: What do you mean?**

**Umm, let me just say if you knew you would kill me.**

**Yami: What do you plan on doing to my hikari?**

**Hurry, Scarlet, say the disclaimer!**

**Scarlet: Seriously people, do you really think she would be in school if she could draw anime and make that type of money? Of cource she DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH!**

**Yami: I still want to know what you plan on-"**

**Too late, on to the story, hit it!**

_Normal Pov~_

"Yami are you okay? You've been quiet for a while?" Yugi asked, as he looked up to his Yami who was currently standing on a staircase with his back turned to Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi, there is no need to worry about me..." Yami still didn't face Yugi, even as he spoke.

"Okay, I guess I'll just leave then." Yugi sounded hesitant to leave and waited for Yami to tell him the truth, but all he recieved was a nod so he turned away, slowly out to his real room.

As soon as the door clicked shut the pharoah turned around with sad eyes.

"Yugi, I wish I didn't have to lie to you, but I don't want to burden you with my own troubles..." A sigh escaped his lips, as he sat down on the cold ancient stone.

_Why, can I not remember my own life, friends, or even family? _This thought had been plauging him for a while causing him to spend various amounts of time in his soul room to find answers, becoming more distant from everyone including Yugi.

_I wonder how Yugi's doing anyway._ He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize how this was affecting Yugi until he tried to sence him through their mind link to be hit by a wave of sadness along with hurt.

_I was just trying to help him, instead I ended up hurting him_. Yami quickly strode to Yugi's soul room to apologize, only to find it shockingly closed.

_"Yugi, please open the door."_ Yami pleaded through their mind link. No answer. He tried knocking on the door. Still no answer. Finnaly Yami gave up and decided to try talking to him outside.~

_In Yugi's Room~_

_Yami always tells me everything, what's different know? _Yugi had left Yami's soul room back to his real room, laying on his bed as the crestant moon's light shined through his bedroom's window.

Yugi knew that Yami treated him different than everybody. When he was with Yugi he no longer had his game face on instead he showed true emotions. With Yugi he laughed not just a chuckle, but actually laughed.

Yami told Yugi everything and he told Yami everything, making Yugi wonder what had changed.

_Maybe he doesn't trust me any more, maybe I am just getting in his way to finding his past... _A few tears started rolling down his cheeks as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

I'm just a burden, _Yami has always been the strong one... _His thoughts drifted to all the duels he couldn't protect himself in, including the shadow game when he was against Pegasus, many times he felt he had to be saved by Yami.

_I'm only dragging him down, no wonder he wouldn't look at me. _The tears ran freely from his face, he didn't try to stop them, he just let them fall freely against his face. When suddenly a strong voice called out, "Yugi, please stop crying, I didn't mean to upset you." Yami's voice was pleading.

Yugi just hid his face deeper into the pillow, shacking with sobs.

"Yugi I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you, please forgive me." Yami was desperate now, yet Yugi didn't move. Finnaly Yami pulled Yugi's face towards him.

Yugi's tear covered face glistened in the moon light. His eyes met Yami's and then his eyes went down cast whispering, " I should be apologizing for being so weak... I'm s-sorry for being a burden, dragging you down. I can't even protect my self..." Yugi's voiced cracked as even more tears ran down his face.

"Yugi your not a buden. Your the most generous, nicest person I know. A best friend that I love like a brother. Your strong in your own way, you can do things I never will be able to do and visa versa, that's why I'm your Yami and your my light. Were so different, though that is why we get along. Don't doubt yourself because I don't, for I trust you with my whole heart. So, please, stop crying." Yami finished his speech then gave Yugi a hug, letting him cry on his shoulder.

They stayed there for a while when Yugi's tears stopped coming and he mumbled a thank you to Yami.

"It's what I'm here for." Yami stated happy he got through to Yugi. Yugi then suddenly let out a yawn causing him to blush.

"Yugi, you should get some sleep, you need your rest." Yugi didn't argue for all his crying made him tired. Yami relaxed when he saw Yugi's eyes flutter closed, his breathing becoming gentle.

_I thought he might have a hard time sleeping, I __guess he just fine. _Yami gently scooted away from his hikari, who only mumbled a bit before turning over. Yami then carefully tucked the blanket around his young friend. He was about to return to the puzzle when a voice he thought he wouldnt hear again cut the silence.

_No it can't be! Bakura! ~_

**So yeah a cliffy I'm going to end this chap- AHHHHH! (jumps out the way of a giant axe in the spot she was standing in)**

**Yami: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO YUGI, ANSWER ME!**

**Start the story! No cliffy! I wanna live!**

**Yami: Don't you dare cut me-**

"Well, the pharoah, remembers me this time." Bakura stood next to a now open window, his snowy white hair glowing in the pale moonlight.

"Bakura what are you doing here?" Yami stormed, his voice louder than intended for it caused Yugi to stir slightly.

"Oh, pharaoh, such a temper, you nearly woke up your host." Bakura eyes had a malicious glint as he looked towards the sleeping form in the bed. Yami saw this too as his eyes narrowed dangerously at Bakura.

"Don't you get near him, you-" In a swift moment Bakura had knocked Yami to the ground suddenly putting up a glass case between them, with his powers, preventing Yami from leaving that corner of the room.

"Let me out!" Yami banged against the glass imprisoning him.

"Don't worry, it will be gone as soon as I finish my job here." Bakura walked over to Yugi who seemed to cring away unconsciously, as if he senced the dark precence looming over him.

"Stay away from him, demon!" Yami uselessly tried to destoy the wall.

"Stop trying. Nothing will work, not even your power. It's so strong you can't even use your mindlink." Bakura smirked at the pharaoh when Yugi woke to see Bakura in front of him.

"What's going on!" Yugi yelled in shock.

"Yugi, GET AWAY!" Yami warned.

"Too late." Bakura wraped one arm around Yugi, pinning his arms to his sides while he covered Yugi's mouth with the other. Yugi imeadiatly struggled against his grip, though it didn't really affect Bakura.

"Figured you'd struggled so I brought you something," Bakura pulled out a small bottle filled with a dark purple liquid.

"Open wide." Bakura lowered the bottle to Yugi's mouth, when Bakura cried out in pain. Bakura's grip loosening enough for Yugi to spring out.

"You stupid hikari! How dare you bite me!" Bakura shouted, while Yugi had already made his way to Yami and they both attempted to break Yami's encasement.

"Yugi, look out!" Yami suddenly cried out, when Bakura grabbed Yugi from the behind.

"Well, I guess we can do this the hard way." He tossed Yugi to the ground then called on the shadows that wrapped around Yugi's waist, legs, and arms, chaining him to the floor.

"Now open your mouth, little Yugi." He lowered the bottle to Yugi's mouth who dodged it until Bakura commanded the shadows to strap his head down, also tightning the shadows already straping Yugi down to the point where he could barely move.

"This should make things easier." Bakura again lowered the bottle to him again, but Yugi clamped his mouth shut.

"Open your mouth!" Bakura slaped Yugi hard, causing him to let out a cry of pain long enough for Bakura to force a rubber tube in his mouth, keeping him from closing his mouth.

"Now that is a more obediant, hikari." Bakura smirked as he poured the liquid down the gap of the tube. Yugi suddenly felt the liquid fill his mouth with a slimy, chilling taste. He started wishing he could get rid of it when Bakura clamped a hand over his nose a shadow covered his mouth cutting off all his oxegyn.

"I won't lift my hand and the only way that shadow will leave from your mouth if you swallow it; plus I'm pretty sure you want to breath." Yugi muffled crys were unheard as he tried to get air, but his oxegyn was leaving him fast.

_I have to drink this stuff, I can't breath! _Yugi's vison was blurring when suddenly Yami takled Bakura away and Yugi took in air through his noise since he was gagged.

"How dare you hurt him!" Yami was struggling with Bakura with angered filled eyes, for he had seen Bakura slap his hikari across the face and Yami's blood boiled at the scene.

"How did you even get out, it should have held for a couple more minutes." Bakura strained to say, while attempting to knock the pharaoh of him.

"Yugi helped weaken the block!" Yami answered back also struggling to pin Bkaura down.

"Awww, such a cute story, sorry to end it so soon." Bakura said, sarcasticly, before using all his power to kick Yami back. The force knocking Yami all the way to the wall, where he tumbled out the window just barely grabbing the window panel.

Yugi let out a muffled cry of horror, as he tried even harder to get out of his binds, sencing his Yami's distress. Bakura, meanwhile, strode over to the window and smirked down at the pharoah's pitiful sight.

"Sorry to leave you hanging, but I have to finish something." Bakura thus began manically laughing. The laugh ringing throught the night as he went back to Yugi.

This time Bakura covered Yugi's air without anyone to stop him untill Yugi finnally gave in for air, swallowing the liquid that sent chills throughout him.

Yugi suddenly felt a wave of dizyness come over him, causing him to cease struggling, his body weighted down by the tiredness.

Yugi's mind couldn't even regestir himself being lifted up, when he saw Yami desperately climbing up and coming towards him. Bakura unexpectedly, in a sudden motion, swiftly turned back and injected a needle to Yami's arm causing him to fall straight down.

Yami tried to speak onlt to find he couldn't move his mouth or his head, only his eyes widened in shock.

"You never give up. Well now you have to since you've been injected with paralaysis syringe, but it will ware off in 30 minutes. When you can, meet me at Ryou's apartment in two days and bring your deck. Come without nor tell anyone" Bakura let his dark laugh out again as he layed Yugi's head on his shoulder who coundn't resist.

With the last of his strength, Yugi cracked an eye open, looking towards Yami with sad eyes.

_Goodbye... Yami..._ was Yugi's last thought before all went dark. ~

**Now a sort of cliffy. Tell me what you think before Yami kills me, please!**

**Yami: I'm going to kill that (bleeeeeeeeep) Bakura but first you! (Prepares shadow powers)**

**Scarlet save me! (jumps into Scarlet's arms who also cowers away then running with Yami shooting shadows aimlessly)**


	2. Chapter 2 Captive

**I'm back people so, Scarlet, tell me how many reviews I got!**

**Scarlet: (Mouth open in shock staring at number of reviews on a piece of paper)... uhhhh...**

**Uh, Scarlet are you okay? (Takes paper and mouth drops) WHAT THE-, HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET 5 REVIEWS!**

**Yami: BECAUSE YOU HURT YUGI! Now I'm going to KILL YOU! (prepares shadow powers)**

**Oh, come on, you wouldn't kill a still sick author, right? (shaky voice)**

**Yami: What do you think? (shadow powers aimed at Mystery Agent)**

**Yeeeahh, I should have seen this coming... well I lived a good 13 years, ok maybe not... So all I can do is, (jumps into Scarlets arms) save me Scarlet!**

**Scarlet: One day my arms wont be open for you. (sigh) Disclaimer: Mystery Agent doesn't own anything or the end of the world would have been happened. (starts running away... again)**

**Yami: You'll DIE FOOLS, YOU CAN'T BEAT THE KING OF GAMES! (chases after them)**

**Chapter Two, GO ALREADY!**

_Yami's Pov~_

Yugi opened his eyes, though barely, the sadness shinning through them. It was if Yugi was trying to tell me one last goodbye before he would be taken from me, yet even as his eyes closed I couldn't make a single move towards him.

Bakura had said meet him at Ryou's apartment in two days.

_How dare he make have to wait so long before I could see Yugi again! _I wanted to strangle Bakura, but my body would not respond to my wishes as Bakura stalked off, the limp form of Yugi being carried farther away.

_Why did all these things have to happen to Yugi? Such an innocent person, should never have to endure this. _I struggled to move for what seemed like an enternity, when in reality was about thirty minutes when I finnaly saw my finger twich, sensation returning to me.

_Bakura actually didn't lie... _After that thought I was able to get up on shaking limbs. Grunting, I made my way to the bed just as my legs colapsed from under me. In about five or so minutes my mobility would be completely restored, though that wouldn't change the situation much.

Yugi was gone, taken by the _creature_ from that darn millenium ring. My blood coursed through me with burning anger.

_Yugi, please wait. I promise to get you back, my light. _I knew that Yugi was bait, for what I didn't know. What I did know is no matter what lies ahead, whatever happens to me, I will get him back.

I started to think about what Bakura was planning, but my main thought kept drifting to what was going to happen to Yugi. Him being alone with Bakura, unprotected, gave me fear for his safety.

If Bakura dared to harm yugi, he will be in more pain than he's already getting.

There would be an extreme punishment for anyone that ever messes with Yugi, harm to him was unexcusable.

Honestly, I just hoped that Yugi would be okay even if it meant my safety would be at risk.

_Oh, Yugi please be alright, please..._ I stayed on the bed, unable to sleep to lost in my thoughts, even as the dark blue sky started to slightly brighten from a sun rising.

I didn't sleep because I couldn't sleep, as long as I knew that somewhere my dear friend was with that monster.

All I could do was hope that against the odds, Yugi would somehow be alright. Through my hope, a part of my mind was telling me that things would not be alright, that this time things would be different.~

_Bakura's Pov~ _

"Ahahahah!" I let a cruel laugh come from me, as I left with my prize.

The pharaoh was probally no longer paralized on the ground, though it didn't matter to me because I was already gone, far enough that he couldn't catch up if he wanted to.

It was still dark as I began walking, but I knew that I wouldn't be at Ryou's home before sunrise. The reason why, was the fact I had to travel in alleys plus other places to stay out of sight from some people who might be out at this time.

Even if the first step in my plan was going well, it wasn't time to get cocky just when I was so close to finnaly getting my revenge.

Yugi suddenlt shifted away from me again, making have to push his head back onto my shoulder.

_Even uncouncious he draws away from me! He must be able to sence my darkness, such a pure light to be able to do that... Making it all the better to crush._ Still walking I noticed I was almost to Ryou's apartment when Yugi suddenly shifted once again, this time I roughly moved his head back to my shoulder causing him to let out a small whimper in pain.

_You should fear me, Yugi, for I'm the one who decides if you shall live or die! _Climbing up a small stair case I reached the aparment door, flinging it open, after unlocking it with Ryou's door keys.

Now inside I shut the door then made my way to Ryou's bedroom where I had prepared a special place for Yugi, for I had been planning this for awhile. My plan had to be absolutly flawless.

Putting the _pharoah's little brat _where he couldn't escape, I locked Ryou's bedroom door from the outside. It was time to make preperations for when Yugi awoke.

_Finnaly, at last I will have my revenge and this time I will not fail, this is the final game pharoah...I do not intend to lose.~_

_Regular Pov~_

Bakura had left out of Ryou's room, unknown to him that Yugi was starting to wake up.

_Ugh, my head hurts so bad... _Yugi thought to himself as he opened his eyes a crack, only to have his vision spin.

Shutting his eyes, Yugi waited for the pounding headache to go away.

When it did he opened his eyes again, only to see an unfamiliar place, that's when he also noticed that he wasn't even touching the ground.

Pulling up, Yugi saw that a metal band was around his waist that was attached to a chain. The chain was wrapped onto a closed hook on the wall, keeping him suspened in the air.

"What's going on?" Yugi shouted before starting to struggle, which only made him swing back in fourth.

_There's no use in swinging. _Yugi started to give up when he got an idea.

Putting his feet on the wall Yugi sort of stood on the wall, then jumped up a little unraveling one loop of the chain on the hook, therefore he went down an inch or so.

_It's working!_ He countinued this movement for four more times when he finnaly unwrapped each loop, only to find that the chain was also locked onto the hook.

_At least I can move a bit._ Yugi was on the ground now so he decided to move around as much as he could.

First he was able to see that the room was not really that big, the window's curtains were closed, not allowing him to tell around what time it was.

Yugi tried to walk over to the window, but the chain held him back, instead he started to exam himself.

Looking at his wrists he saw that each one had a metal band on him, that were not chained together, yet each had a little hook on them that seemed to let you put a chain there.

Next he checked his ankles to see they had the same thing on them!

_I have to get out of here! _Starting to worry, Yugi was about to attempt to call his Yami when the door rushed open forcing him to jump back, as to not get smashed.

In the doorway stood Bakura who looked straight down at Yugi.

"Why, the pharoah's brat managed to get down, must be smarter than his Yami." Yugi jumped back in fear, when Bakura yanked the chain,, pulling Yugi back to him.

"I'm not finished with you." Bakura stated, lifting a struggling Yugi up, then pinning him to the ground.

"Stop struggling, little Yugi." Bakura swiftly snapped a metal collar onto Yugi's neck, right above his own buckled collar.

Yugi suddenly felt a uncomfortable loneliness, along with a dull pain throughout his body.

"What did you do?" Yugi struggled to say in confusion.

"All I simply did was put a collar on you that allows me to control your mindlink with your Yami plus be able to talk to your Yami myself." Bakura snickered, as he grabbed Yugi off the ground, who couldn't act quick enough when the shadows formed into chains then pulled him to the headboard of the bed.

Yugi had chains attached to each of his limbs, his waist, and neck, preventing him from moving.

"Now let us give your pathetic Yami a chance to talk to us. He's probally desperate to see you." Bakura tapped into Yugi's mindlink.

Yugi suddenly felt pain surge through him like electricity running through his veins, nearly forcing him to scream when it lowered in power.

The voice of the pharoah suddenly called out, "Yugi, is that you? Are you ok?" Yami's voice was frantic, even if Yugi's pain was not as intence as before, the pharoah had still felt the spark of pain.

"Yes, your precious Yugi is here, of cource I am too." ~

**Yes, another cliffy but I'm happy because I actually updated faster than a month. It only took me nearly three weeks, so I thank all those for waiting so long, though it was worth it. **

**Scarlet: ...Sure it was...**

**Oh come on, it's not like people want to kill me, (arrow just barely misses head) uh-oh.**

**Yami: (holding bow and arrows in front of group of Yugi lovers) GET THAT (**_**BLEEPING BLEEP)!**_

**Dang it, I forgot about the Yugi fans! There is only one thing to do, (jumps towards Scarlet's arms to fall to the ground) What the- Where's Scarlet? (Sees a note that is signed by Scarlet and reads) **_Dear, Mystery Agent I told you one time I wouldn't have open arms so I left to Canada. Will be back for chapter 3, byes!_** AWW, CRUD!**

**Yami &Yugi's fans: CHARGE! (runs towards Mystery Agent)**

**I never knew I would die like this but hey it was a good life, wait, didn't I say that already, oh well. AHHHHHHHH! (runs for frigging life) **

***Mystery Agent Out***


	3. Chapter 3 Torture

**(With injured arm, a cast on leg, and bandages on half of face covering one eye, plus on cruches) Hi to all, as you can see... or read I am injured but you can thank ****Luna Vampire Princess ****for saving me from being completely killed off, no thanks to a certain Yami (purposefull cough) Scarlet (cough) ABANDENER!**

**Scarlet: Hey, I said I would be back for this chapter, right!**

**Yeah, well you nearly got me killed, you jerk! (glares at Scarlet) Now I don't even know if ****Luna Vampire Princess**** is ALIVE!**

**Scarlet: Well we'll know if she reviews again... or if we get a box with her remains, whatevers left of them anyway.**

**I'd smack my head in frustration but then I'd hit the bandages, thanks to you! (straightens self up with non-injured hand) Anyway, now to thank everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to ****DarkHeartInTheSky**** for helping with the errors in my chapters, ****YamiHear****t for making me feel so happy, I will update even faster, putting full anttention on this story, mainly! Next ****DarkChao1663**** because I love your stories plus I'm happy and am honored you reviewed even if you can't update your stories. ****Bookfanx100****, ****TFA Bumblebee's Girl****, and others that added me to favorites, that reviewed, or added me to another favorite thing (something like that) maybe both or only one! Though I hope all you review this time!**

**Scarlet: That was long and annoying, hurry it up! (throws peach at Mystery Agent)**

**OK, THAT'S IT! (grabs millenium bazooca) I'm going all my multi-heritage on you!**

**Scarlet: I thought that was my millenium item!**

**Oh, well, things change! (puts peach in millenium bazooca then shoots at Scarlet)**

**Scarlet: (with hole going through stomache) Like that matters. (eats peach that falls through hole in stomach) DARN YOU!**

**You know what they say "Paybacks a -" well you know the rest!" (lifts millenium bazooca) Disclaimer: On to the story cause I don't own anything! (shoots at chapter page that starts story in fear)**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (ok, this taking forever so I'm just gonna write this for no reason.)**

_Yami's pov~_

My thoughts were zooming in my head, till I eventually gave up on trying to figure anything out.

I still hadn't moved from the bed, even though it was now early morning for I still hadn't slept one minute without the warm presence of my light.

A sigh escaped me as I thought of Yugi.

_It's my fault Yugi, if only you never solved the puzzle... None of this would happen to you if it weren't for me... _Tears were filling my eyes but I didn't care, it wouldn't have matter if there was someone here.

All I cared about was Yugi and getting him back, safely.

Memories flooded into my head about all the times we shared, _"Were in this together!" _Yugi's voice filled my head.

_"No matter what happens we'll always be there for each other!"_ He was always supporting me no matter what we went through.

Yugi believes I'm the strong one, always protecting him, yet he forgets how much he has helped me.

Without him my darkness would take over, just like now.

Yugi's shining light was able to conquer my own inner darkness, with him gone I quickly sank into the deep sea of darkness.

_I can't take it, I just have to get out of here! _I lifted myself out of the bed then half dragged myself to the door.

_A walk would do me good, even if I can't save Yugi... _Lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that I was already outside or that it was now afternoon.

I kept walking with no destination when pain filled through me.

A sudden feeling of my light!

The mindlink was open, it was Yugi in pain.

I had tried to contact him earlier, but he apparently was unconcious, not able to answer.

"Yugi, is that you? Are you ok?" My voice was frantic with worry since the pain had came from Yugi, plus I was overjoyed he contacted me.

My joy turned to anger when another voice answered, "Yes, your precious Yugi is here, of cource I am too."

"Bakura, what have you done to Yugi? How are you even talking to me?" There was no way Yugi was okay if Bakura was able to use our mindlink.

"So very impaitent pharoah," Bakura tsked before continuing "Why don't you have a look for yourself." A bright light flashed, my eyes cleared showing an unfimilar room.

In the middle on the bed was Yugi but all his limbs, neck, plus waist was chaining him to the bed.

"YUGI!" I yelled, seeing Yugi open his eyes as if a pain had just ended.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi sounded confused and scared.

"How did Bakura talk through our mindlink?" I was still in shock.

"Yami, he is using something to tap into our mindlink, he can cut me off or even talk to youif he wants, but it hurts." Yugi quickly explained, sad edged in his voice.

"How dare he do any harm to you!" My voice was rising, when suddenly a Bakura's voice cut in.

"No need to be angry pharoah. Besides the less you make me angry, the less times he will end up like this." My eyes trailed Bakura's arm to Yugi whose chest was rising hastily. His breathing irregular, coming in long gasps.

"Yugi! What's wrong?" Yugi couldn't answer me, it seemed, instead he shut his eyes, still in pain.

"It seems when I use Yugi's mind link with you it puts some strain on him. Don't you think?" Bakura's eyes gleemed, tauntingly.

"Stop this madness, right now!" I ordered, for Yugi was getting worse.

"Quit your whinning pharoah, I'll let you talk a bit with your stupid brat. Just know I'll interrupt if he says anything unecessary for you to hear." This was Bakura's final warning before his presece disappeared.

Turning back to Yugi it seemed the pain was leaving him.

"Yugi, speak to me!" Yugi opened his eyes again, though his breathing was still partly fast.

"Yami, please don't come here... You know I'm just bait." Yugi said with tears filling his eyes.

"Yugi, I know it's a trap, that makes no difference I'll still come for you." I stated solemnly.

"I don't want to be bait! I'm just causing your downfall! I just want to go home!" Yugi started sobbing while I just wished I could hold him close for comfort, yet only my voice could reach him.

"You sound like a soap opra." Bakura sudenly came next to Yugi and petted his hair as if he were some animal.

"Get away from him." Outside my voice was filled with authority, but inside I felt powerless to keep Bakura away from my light.

"Stop your worring. I'm taking good care of him." Bakura roughly yanked Yugi's neck chain, towards himself.

Immediatly Yugi began squirming away but couldn't move much from being chained.

"Now that's no way to treat me, Yugi." Bakura suddenly pulled out a blade then held it next to Yugi's throat.

Yugi haulted when the blade was pulled out.

"Bakura, don't even think about." My voice was low yet deadly.

"Your not in the position to be giving orders, pharoah." Bakura added slight pressure onto my light's throught, Yugi's eyes were filling with fear.

"You have to wait about a day before you can see your stupid light again. I suggest you don't try anything unless you want something to happen." Bakura's voice was calm for he knew I would obey anything to assure Yugi's safety.

"Yami!" Yugi's voice was cracking with sadness. "Don't come, please!" His voice was desperate, yet I knew what I had to do.

I lowered my head in defeat.

"I will listen to your demands, Bakura..." My voice was just above a whisper.

"I knew you'd see my way." Bakura teased me, knowing I was falling into his trap.

"I may obey your demands but know, that if I see one scratch on him you will pay a dearly painful price." My threat was full of venom. "

I'll think about it. Exscuse me now, I have to prepare your _precious _Yugi, now. He has been very disobediant, though by the time we meet that should change." Bakura finished off as the image faded, while my hikari cried out with tears, "YAMI!" till the connection broke off.

I had to blink once to bring me back to reality.

Apparently our talk was extremely long, for the sun's rays were being to die down.

_Bakura was just using Yugi to get to me... _It was working. I wanted to run to Yugi, though my mind told me I had to wait at least a day.

The tears were returning to my eyes. With some force I chocked them back.

_Yugi wouldn't want me to cry, he'd want me to stand up and fight! If that's true, it is what I planned to do._ My mind was set as I turned back to Yugi's home, ready to grab my deck.

_Bakura may have some plans ,well so do I! Please know Yugi that I will save you, even if you have to wait. I'm coming!~_

_~Regular Pov~_

Bakura evil grin shone through as he ended the mind link, still holding a sobbing Yugi.

He removed the blade back to his pocket and set down Yugi.

"Stop crying, you annoying brat." Bakura was becoming irratated by Yugi's constant crying.

Again he controlled the shadows to leave.

Bakura reached over to Yugi though this time Yugi was prepared as he quickly rolled away.

"What the-" Bakura was shocked, though shook it off when he saw Yugi making his way towards the door.

Just when Yugi was reaching for the door Bakura scooped him up.

"Let me go, please! I don't want Yami to be hurt!" Yugi cried out again as the tears streamed down his face.

"It's what that pathetic pharoah deserves. No one will get in the way of my revenge." Bakura spat back.

Suddenly Bakura stuffed a large cloth into Yugi's mouth that nearly caused him to choke on it, setting him down as a shadow formed a chain from Yugi's neck to the closed hook on the wall and the shadows wrapped around Yugi's arms.

"Since your being disobediant I guess I'll have to get reinforcements to restrain you." Bakura strode out the room to get the materials he needed, leaving behind Yugi.

Yugi attempted to pull the chain which only caused shadows to wrap tighter around his body.

He started to cry even more from his situation.

_Yami, why do I always have to cause something to happen. Just because I can't protect myself..._ Yugi was having a hard time breathing from his crying along with the fact the cloth was gagging him.

The door opened again revealing Bakura who was holding things that were hard to see since the windows were closed.

Bakura came towards him as Yugi cowered, his small frame curled into a small sphere shape.

"That wont save you." Bakura chuckled as he grabbed Yugi, next rope tightly around his upper body, tied his legs, lastly he blindfolded Yugi.

Yugi could barely move now as the ropes binded him.

"Now why don't I take you to your new little place." Bakura lifted Yugi easily now that he could not move, with one hand while his other hand turned the knob to the bed room closet.

There in the darkness of the room was a dark metal cage that just large enough to fit Yugi.

"Here we are." Bakura opened the cage door, stuffed Yugi into it, then latched the cage door close.

Yugi was cramped inside, though blindfolded he noticed the change from light to dark.

"Be a good little light now. I hope your okay with being in the dark, alone for a while." Bakura laughed at his own cruelty as he creaked the closet door close.

Behind he left a terrified Yugi in the darkness, to fight his own fear, alone.

_~Yugi's Pov~_

My eyes were opened, yet I could see nothing.

Only darkness filled my vision from the cloth that was wrapped around my eyes.

I tried to shift my position, yet all I did was push my legs against the cold metal cage.

_Why is it so dark? Am I all alone? _The thought of being completely alone, in the darkness scared me.

I know it was an irrational fear, though it still scared me anyway.

_Yami, where are you? _I attempted to contact my Yami only to be filled with pain again.

Another voice entered instead, "You should know not to try, I thought you were smarter than that. Remember I'm in control. You should just give up all your useless hope." Bakura ended with his manically laugh.

Oddly, it was comforting to hear his voice.

Any voice beat this never ending silence, even Bakura's.

I tried to break out of my bindings, which only resulted in pain.

The ropes were too strong, it was so tight that I knew I'd have bruses all over.

Bakura had left the metal bands on me, letting me realize they were slightly too small for me.

The metal bands, along with the ropes, were chafting at my skin each time I tried to break free.

Other than the pain there was also the dryness of my mouth, it was worse with that cloth stuffed into my mouth.

No food or water had be given to me within nearly two days.

I was being straved, dehidrated, plus tortured, both mentally and physically.

_Please, I wish this would just end already! _The tears returned again as I kept cying.

I never attepted to hold them back.

My eyes dripped with tears, though as time passed, they eventually stopped.

I didn't know how long I would be here, all I knew was Yami would still come for me. I didn't want him to come, though I knew he still would.

Thoughts raced in my head. I was wiped out, though the pain wouldn't let me sleep.

I was starting to get use to the pain, from it being there for a while now.

I had given up my hope, as I sat in my lone cage with only my thoughts to entertain me.

_Yami, I know your coming for me... What I don't know is what will happen when you do.~_

**Yes, I can't believe it but I have updated in only five days! **

**Scarlet: It's a mircle that no one cares about! (Sill with a hole going through stomache)**

**Hey, now were even. (still with all injures at the beginning)**

**Scarlet: Oh were even eh? Sorry I must not have got the memo. (has evil smile with Yami and Yugi's fans behind her) Too bad for you, I brought some people to even up the score.**

**Just great, well since there is nothing I can do. Since I can't jump into Scarlets's arms then there's only one thing to do! (gets on cruches and slowly 'runs away') You'll never catch me!**

**Scarlet, Yami, and Yugi's fans: (with numerous wepons watching Mystery Agent moving only a couple of feet away in over five miutes of doing what she considers running)**

**Yami: Seriously, Mystery Agent. I mean seriously...**

**(only a couple feet away) Yeah, this is not working so, (stops and smashes one cruch in half then points spiky part at mob) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!**

**Scarlet: (still calm grabs millenium bazocca and aims at spiky cruch) That was easy.**

**(with only one cruch left) Are you really gonna fight me injured? That's just low.**

**Yami: Of cource we are, in history everyone attacks when one is weakened. The Romans didn't say "Let's attack Egypt since their so strong!" They said, "Let's attack Egypt since they've been weakened."**

**Then I'm doomed aren't I.**

**Scarlet, Yami, and Yugi's fans: YUP! (chases Mystery Agent who can no longer be seen from being under the mob) **

**Mystery Agent Out***


	4. Chapter 4 Save or not

**Scarlet: (wearing black clothing at a funeral for Mystery Agent) I knew she would be murdered by a fan girl one day.**

**Yami: Isn't that how all die?**

**Speaker person: We gather here for the funeral of a great author and I ask will her Yami step up?**

**Scarlet: (walks up to stadium) There's only one thing I can say... (solomn expression) WHO THE** (_BLEEP)_ **ARE YOU PEOPLE? I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU WITH MYSTERY AGENT ONCE! GET OUT!**

**Crowd attending: Hey, we hanged out with her when... uh, when... Ok, we'll just go. (walks away from stadium)**

**Yami: Great! Now whose going to be the new talker at the beginning of these?**

**Scarlet: (points shaky finger to the side of Yami) Loo-ok behi-ind...you!**

**Yami: (turns around) What the- Oh no, not her! DAVI!**

**Davi: Hi, Scarlet! Where's Mystery Agent? (girl that is very tall with long straight-wavy blond hair)**

**Scarlet: It's the innocent one! Somebody actually attended her funeral that hanged out with her!**

**Yami: Woah, woah, woah. Aren't you Mystery Agent's best friend who has been begging to be in her stories? **

**Scarlet: That would explain why she finnaly agreed. Wait, how did she agree if she's dead?**

**'CAUSE I'M NOT DEAD! (full body cast except head is not casted, only with bandage going through while in a table with wheels)**

**Yami, Scarlet, and Davi: YOUR FRIGGING ALIVE! ( mouth drops)**

**Of cource I am! I just was severly injured! Now, will someone roll me out of here because I thinks that angry mobs coming back.**

**Davi: This is not fair! You said I could be in your story, not some little two speaking parts, dang it! (posin dart gun aimed at neck)**

**You. Can't. Trust. Anybody. **

**Davi: Did you just say a quote from Batman Under the Red Hood? (still aiming posin dart gun)**

**Yup, but that was just a distraction. (wheeled- table suddenly gains jets that fly her upward and away)**

**Scarlet, Davi, and Yami: (wind blows in face and they look up again) We will never get that author... (shaking their heads as they walk away)**

**(While in the sky)** By the way to reviwer A.A Yugi is not a cry baby at all to me. I mean in my story of cource he would cry, anybody would with such extreme pain and being in such a hopeless position, being used against your own best-friend. Honestly I wouldn't cry but not because I'm strong, tears only come to the strongest of people, he's braver than I am... I don't cry only because I know its weakness to others, Yugi is stronger than many people to actually be brave enough to cry in public. More than maybe you or me will ever be...

**Yugi: ... Thanks Mystery Agent.**

**Yami: (sniffs) That was beautiful Myster Age- WAIT! YUGI! (runs up to Yugi in slow motion who also does)**

**Scarlet: (uses millenium teleporter that sends Yugi back to story) Too slow.**

**Yami: You little-**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own Yugioh by now then I say, "this is **_**'writing'**_** do you understand?**

**(whatever)**

_Bakura's Pov~_

_Everthing is going like I planned. _The pharoah has no idea what I have planned for him, especially not his little brat.

That runt was finnaly taken care of, though he put up more of a fight than I expected.

Nothing dramatically changed what I expected, that's all that mattered.

I looked up to the clock that slowly ticked away at the time.

_I guess the pharoah should be walking over here by now to save his precious Yugi. _I was able to sit down as I though of how sweet my revenge was going be.

The thing that bugged me though was how that annoying hikari still managed to have hope, even trying to talk to his Yami.

_Why doesn't he just give up already? Oh well, he will eventually. I know the pharoah will when he sees how I took 'care' of his little Yugi. _My eyes turned back to the clock that seemed to be going at a turtle pace.

My feet began to tap impatiently as I waited for his arrival.

I stilled my foot when I realized the constant movement and turned back towards the clock.

_It doesn't matter how long it takes, I have waited thousands of years for this. I can wait a couple of hours. _I got up from the cushined chair, heading for the door.

I turned towards the window to see the sun was nearly completely set, as the sky turned a dark blue.

_As the darkness comes so does the pharoah. It's such a coincidence. _I found my self letting out a dark chuckle as I looked through the window.

There was no light coming in, for all the lights were turned off.

_The darn pharoah will be here soon. _Anyone that knew him knew that he would come here as fast as he could if it involved his stupid hikari.

For some reason he believed that it was his job to protect him, always trying to protect the brat from his innocence being tainted.

I am suprised that the pharoah even lets him out of his sight, even for a minute.

I figured he would have a panic attack if little Yugi got one scratch on him, which just made me even happier as I wondered how badly he was dealing with waiting for two days.

I was disturbed from my thoughts again when that runt attempted to contact his Yami, till I cut him off again.

_Pharoah, you have let your light fill you with too much light and that is what shall lead to your downfall.~_

_Yami's pov~_

I had swipped my deck from Yugi's home then briskly made my way down the path towards Ryou's aparment building.

My thoughts kept drifting back to Yugi no matter how hard I tried, something told me that this was not going to end well.

_I hope your okay, my light..._ I couldn't help but worry about him, especially after what I saw through the mindlink what was forced upon my light.

He was unable to do a thing even as that evil Bakura pulled out a blade.

_How could he dare even threaten him!_ I didn't know what to expect when I got to Ryou's home but I knew it was going to be one of the hardest things I would ever face.

If there was one thing I knew it was that Bakura was going to pay, in a most painful way.

Anyone that ever messed with Yugi did, though some not as harsh for Yugi always stopped me from going to far.

I was brought back to reality when a cool breeze passed by me, causing me to look up and see I had reached my destination.

_Yugi, I'm here... _I walked up the steps of the apartment building, when I reached the door to Ryou's place I was suprised to see it a crack opened.

I fully opened the door to meet only darkness.

I cautiously walked in when the door slamed closed, taking away my only exit.

It didn't matter, because I refused to turn back when I knew somewhere Yugi was in here.

I walked foward with care, for it was hard to see inside with no light.

I took a few more steps when I suddenly heard manical laughing behind me.

"Who is there?" I commanded into the darkness... though I had a good idea.

"Pharoah, what took you so long? I thought you cared about your pathetic host more." I swiftly turned to the source and found exactly who I expected, "Bakura!" I hissed, unable to contain my anger as I spoke of that creature.

"You really should learn to control your anger, or is it just that your missing a certain light to balance your own darkness." Bakura sneered with a smirk.

"Where is he, you evil maniac?" My anger had been building for days, added with the fact that Yugi was gone it was hard to control my inner darkness.

"Well if you ask like that, maybe I wont tell you." Bakura shrugged when I grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is he?" I demanded, seething with uncontrolled rage.

Bakura unfazed simply said, "You know I think I like this pharoah much better, it shows who you are in the inside. Though I guess if you came all this way I can tell you where he is." I let go of his collar as Bakura pulled out a steel key.

"Your going to need this because let me say, he's just a little tied up." I was about to strangle him when he countinued. "He's through that door just check the closet in the room." Bakura motioned with is arm to the door next to him, also opened as if he planned for this.

I glared at him before entering the room, this time it didn't close behind me.

I entered a room that seemed to be a bedroom, I soon caught sight of a closet to the left.

I opened the door, peering into the darkness to see a dreaded sight.

"YUGI!" I ran towards a metal cage and quickly pulled ou the key to unlatch the door.

After that I gently pulled Yugi out who slightly flinched, to weak to struggle.

"Yugi, it's me. Please, answer me!" I ripped off the blind fold covering his eyes, waiting for a response.

Slowly he opened his eyes, not seeing for a moment before recongnition shined in his eyes.

I pulled the gag out of his mouth, then began untying his ropes.

What I saw made me see red in pure anger, their were bruses where the ropes binded him plus the ropes scraped at his skin leaving cuts everywhere.

I rested his head on my shoulder as I pulled the key out to take off metal bands on him.

First I took it off from his wrists, next his ankles, his waist, and lastly I was going to take off that wretched collar on him but it seemed that there was no key hole.

"Yami..." Yugi's vice was weak, barely audiable to me.

"Yugi don't speak. I'm getting you out of here." Yugi was about to reply when he suddenly gasped in pain and became limper in my arms.

"Yugi, YUGI!" I shook him slightly but he didn't move.

Hastily I scanned his conditon with our link to find he was despreatly dehidrated, along with being very starved.

I knew that water was more important so I rushed towards the sink in the kitchen, ignoring Bakura eyes.

Rushing the water on, I began to scoop water into his mouth for at least seven scoops of water.

Yugi began to slowly open his eyes to my relief.

"Yugi, I'm so glad your okay." I gently hugged him as to not apply pressure to his injures.

"Yami, you shouldn't have come... I don't want to cause you to be hurt." Yugi looked down in shame.

"Yugi, I'm supposed to protect you no matter what. It doesn't matter what happens to me because your my light and I'll always be with you." He held onto me with a weak hold as I held him close**(no yaio!)**in a protective embrace.

"Oh, so he didn't die. I wasn't sure, glad to have an answer." Bakura entered into the conversation with a evil smile.

Bakura took a step foward and look to Yugi's small form in my arms.

"Why don't you tell the pharoah how you've been Yugi." Bakura spoke directly to Yugi whose hold on me got tighter, as he buried himself in my arms.

"What, having chills, Yugi?" Bakura kept his tormenting on as my eyes narrowed.

"Bakura, I know exactly how you've been treating him! He's been starved and nearly died from lack of water, I doubt you gave him any sort of norishment. The ropes were so tightly on him that they left bruses and scrapes everywhere! He was even mistreated in mentality, being locked in a cage with lonesome darkness and don't forget that you used him against me! Forcing him to endanger someone he cares about, YOU SICK, TWISTED ANIMAL!" My yelling had became a furious snarl, I could have swore my eyes now held a tint of blood red.

Bakura still stayed calm as if he expected this.

"My, my, pharoah, you seem so fired up. Why don't we put it to good use." Bakura stated when shadows formed the familar shape that I knew as the shadow relam.

"Bakura what-" Yugi shivered again and I wrapped him with my arms for heat.

"He can still sence such changes. I'll admit I'm suprised that such light has not been crushed yet," Bakura tisked as a table formed in front of us. "Now pharoah, since my plan worked to get you here, I should warn you that it is time for a game... though this one is one that I'm afraid I will win. After so many years I can finnaly exact my revenge, in a way that I know only the darkness will win!" Bakura crackled with madness plus a deep lust for revenge that looking at him made me waver in courage, this time it seemed that I might not be the one to be on top.~

**YES, I finnaly finished this chapter! (still in full body cast on wheeled table) ... Dang, I still can't move my arms.**

**Scarlet: I figure you can't move at all with those injures.**

**That's not right! I know millions of people that right Yugi angst, yet I'm the one in the cast?**

**Yami: Yup, but that's not all, you forgot your a ghost.**

**Scarlet and Mystery Agent: SAY WHAT?**

**Yami: Oh, did I say you are a ghost I meant-( pulls ot millenium bazooca) your going to be dead.**

**Oh... I'm just going to... Scarlet hop on! (starts up rockets attached to table) see ya! (jets in the air) Oh, yeah!**

**Yami: How are you doing that?**

**It's called mixing pop rocks into soda, shaking it up, then attaching it to a table!**

**Yami: No that, I meant look! (points to table with rockets)**

**Scarlet: (flying table haults mid air, looking down) How the- **

**Davi: Sorry I was cleaning them for you, also I wanted some talking time in this story. (smiles inocently)**

**Scarlet: THIS IS WHY I DON'T TRUST THE INNOCENT ONES! THEY'RE SUCH (BLEEEPS while falling ou of the sky)**

**(Smacks noise heard in the background as they fall) What I tell you about your language!**

**Scarlet: UM BLAH, BLAH, BLAH NO LANGUAGE, BLAH, BLAH!**

**WHY DO I TRY! WELL AT LEAST I CAN'T HURT ANY MORE BONES IN MY BODY,now to sceaming. AHHHHHHHHH! OH RA!**


	5. Chapter 5 This is different

**Yami: Great I think they're both finnaly dead. Now we can delete this stupid story-**

**Sorry were both were still alive. Me because well it turns out too many bones were broken in my body before so I couldn't brake anymore. And Scarlet because she decided to use me AS A HUMAN SHEILD!**

**Scarlet: Hey, because of that I was able to live with just a couple of broken bones.(with both arms in cast plus foot in a cast)**

**THERE ARE NO ESCUSES!**

**Scarlet: Aw, get over it you crazy. **

**Crazy, (creepy voice) you have'nt seen the meaning of crazy...yet.**

**Yami: Ok...Wait what are you going to got to us in this chapter.**

**Yugi: Yeah, I've been through enough torture.(hiding behind Yami) I mean at least I'm still here!**

**Scarlet: Yeah your here, for now...(even creepier voice)**

**Yami: What the freak does that mean? (ready to kill)**

**Woah, woah, woah. I bet we can make a compromise!**

**Yami: A compromise, like that's going to happ-**

**(sigh)You get to do that one thing that you always wanted to do to the yaio fans, to get even with them for all those sick fanfictions. **

**Yami: (stops mid sentence) Really? (evil smile)**

**Yugi: Wait, what is Yaio? (looks innocently to everyone) Were me and Yami in it?**

**Scarlet: ...(takes hold of Yugi by shoulders) One day you'll know when your older.**

**Yugi: Oka- Wait, I'm freaking 16-18 years old in the anime and in my late 20's in Gx!**

**Davi: When can I come in with my talking part?**

**Scarlet: NEVER!**

**Davi: What did I do? **

**Scralet: Your the reason I can't attend to my daily killings! **

**Random teenager: Dude, I got a test tommarow! You can't kill me, please!(being held by Scarlet)**

**Scarlet: Well, since I'm weakened... I'll spare you. (drops guy, who runs away) See I can't properly kill anybody because of you!**

**Davi: Isn't that good news?**

**Scarlet: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (rips off both casts) DIE! (jumps towards Davi who isn't looking that way)**

**Davi: Oh, a flower! (bends down and Scarlet soars over her head and flys to who knows where)**

**Wow, I saw that coming but I didn't expect it to go that way. (Scarlet's screaming fading into the background)... anyway people plaease review, it's the only way I know you still read this, sure I know hundreds see this but I only know who reads if you review. Also I like to thank **_Luna Vampire Princess _**for being someone that always review each chapter of this story and for being my first reviewer on this story! (crys) It warms my heart, warms my heart!**

**Yami: Ok, since your crying I'll do the disclamer. Diaclaimer: If Mystery Agent own this there would be only brother/father relationships between me and Yugi.(eye twiching)**

**Hey, I'm only letting you do this because I have to. Everyone deserves their own free opinion and-**

**Yami: Sorry deals done, just write already!**

**Yugi: I still don't know what Yaio is! What is-**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

_(I rules)_

_Yami's Pov_

Bakura was still laughing evily as I wondered exactly what he had in store for us.

His laughing, if you could call it that, finnaly haulted as he looked up.

"Pharoah, I can't believe you fell for my trap. It's almost dissapointing." Bakura stared straight at me, as I simply glared at him. I had to resist the urge to ball my hands into fists, as to not harm Yugi.

"Well since your not being talkitive, why don't we begin. Of cource, first I should set up the stakes." Bakura stated, as shadows suddenly grabbed at my millenium puzzle plus _his_ millenium ring.

"Oh, wait that's not all. We seem to be missing another thing." I was shocked at what Bakura said, what exactly else could he mean.

Bakura seemed to know this saying, "You don't know yet? I guess I should show you." Bakura grinned evily when he started to glow, then Ryou was pulled out from him, unconcious. The black shadows formed bindings around Ryou's wrists plus ankles, that's when I realized what he meant.

"NO! You never anything about wagering innocent people! Especially not my light!" I stormed as I pulled Yugi closer to me. **(I'm not even going to say what this isn't.)**

Bakura began to chuckle, shaking his head in disappointment.

"We never agreed on anything at all, pharoah. The only thing you agreed on is dueling me in a shadow game, which tenically means you must agree to the rules and stakes I thought of." Bakura chuckle turned into a full blown crazed laugh at his trap that I was sadly, apparenty still falling for.

I realized that I had caused a terrible mistake of not making him promise not to do any harm to innocent bystanders!

"I guess this is dawning on you currently so I'll finish the stakes." Bakura gave the shadows the commanding, they immediately lurched straight at me.

I tried to dodge them, but its hard to dodge shadows in the shadow realm.**(Oh, the irony!)**

One headed straight toward me, there wasn't enough time to move, I could only know what was coming.

The blow tossed me through the floor, forcing Yugi out of my arms.

We skidded in opposite directions, as the shadows listened to the command.

"This is such fun, I wish I could watch it forever but you know what they say, 'all good things come to an end eventually'. " Bakura stated and I threw a glare in his direction when I heard Yugi cry out.

"Yugi!" I cried out as the black tentackles pulled him away, while Yugi struggled to break away.

I lifted myself up, though Yugi was already suspened in the air by the shadows.

"Stop this!" I yelled at that creature that dared to even be called Bakura.

Bakura again answered, "Why? The game hasn't even been completely told. Don't you want some false hope that you can save everyone or I could let you duel blind. It's your choice?" he smiled a cold smile.

_I don't like this already. _I reluctently sat on the chair provided by the shadows.

"Much better, pharoah. Now let me explain this _game _of ours." I already felt uneasy at what Bakura stated and he hadn't even said the rules yet.

"The game will not be a regular Duel Monsters challenge, instead I invented my own game. In this game each of us will lay out all the card we have, face down. Each turn we must pick a card at random, a monster card is a point for you, a trap card is a negative. You can win by getting 20 poins...or lose by getting 14 negaties."

"That's all?" I interrupted in disbelief, for I expected a more complicated game.

When I saw Bakura's face though, I soon regreted speaking. "No, it's not. This where our stakes come in, which I forgot to add something to." With the rise of his hands, box shapes covered our lights, Yugi tried to say something when he was gagged by a shadow.

I couldn't see through the box at all, which is when I panicked inwardly.

Now I wouldn't be able to see any thing that could cause harm to Yugi or Ryou.

"What is the meaning of this?" I was confused plus feared for Yugi's safety.

"Well stop speaking so I can tell you." Bakura ordered as I again slowly retook my seat.

"As I was saying the stakes come in to our game, in a truely immportant way. Each one of us are allowed to replace ourselves with one of the hosts, forcing them to duel in our place, taking damage or earning our points for ourselves." I nearly killed Bakura right there at that rule, yet I held back instead I hissed, "What!" Bakura seemed thrill that he struck a nerve, though he continued on as if I said nothing. "They will have to do it all for us. Another thing is in each box a host will be contained along with a millenium item. Those boxes are covered because they will constantly switch around, without us knowing. In the end it doesn't matter who wins, for the twist to this game is whatever millenium item, whatever the host, if they are not in the box on the winners side, each will be lost to the shadows along with the loser!" Bakura triumphly declared as I stared speachless.

_No matter who wins or loses, at least two souls plus a millenium item will be lost!_ "This is insane!" I was now able to regain my voice to state my thoughts again.

"Well, I'm not finnished yet. Don't be grim, I knew the risks applied to me too, so I purposely added two cards that could either save you or destroy all the hope you have." Bakura waited as if for a dramatic pause then continued, "There is only one card that can give you an instant win in the game plus allow you to choose what millenium item along with a host shall be on your side when you win...that card is Swords of Revealing Light." That gave me some hope but the next thing he said crushed my new found hope as Bakura continued.

"The next card though would cost you to lose it all, forcing an instant lost. This card would be any spell card that you happen to pick. Being more likely that you will pick a spell card than the one Swords of Revealing Light." Bakura finished as he let the rules sink in.

These rules seemed completely impossible to win on either side. Either way someone would win but the winner in the end, might be the one that lost it all.~

_Bakura's Pov~ _

We both set our cards onto the table, as this game of mines began.

"First is my turn, since its my challenge." I said as the pharoah glared at me in responce, though I ignored it.

Quickly, I flipped a card on the pharoah's side, which to my luck was a monster card though weak plus useless.

_Why would he even keep such a card._ My mind shouted at me for it was Kuriboh.

_At least I still get a point._ I knew the risks of making such rules, I knew they applied to me as much as the pharoah... of cource he didn't have the advantge of having the knowledge of my new game.

My attention was brought back to the game when the pharoah flipped a card that earned him a point too.

"Seems this game isn't as hard to beat as you made it, Bakura." The pharoah stated with confidence, that I hoped to destroy.

The pharoah should be shaking with fear, yet he wasn't even with the stakes!

"Well, pharoah keep saying that. Just know that you wont be saying that by the end of this game." I spat back in furry.

Now it was my turn again, this time I tried one on my side of the board. I snatched a card, again getting another monster card.

"Seems like another point for me, pharoah." He didn't answer but I could have sworn I saw him grimace. He picked a card on his side, though unlike me he picked a spell card.

Things were again turning in my favor, yet I knew I had to crush him as much as possible, for the pharoah would rise back up if I didn't.

No matter what, I wasn't going to ruin my perfect plan by something as stupid as my own ego.

"Pharoah, I think its time to use a rule of mines, to my own gain." He looked confused as smirked in triumph.

I pulled the person, whoever it was in the box behind, out to take my place.

It didn't matter to me what happened to them but I knew it did to the pharoah.

I hadn't looked back to see who it was, though from the way the pharoah eyes widened I got a great guess.~

_Yugi's Pov~_

My mind didn't completely register what had happened, for it happened so quickly.

One moment I was being carried by Yami, the next minute I was forced harshly to the ground.

I was still injured, making the landing hurt even more.

The shadows had began to attack me, I couldn't fight back as I was pulled away.

Right before I was completely taken I tried to speack to Yami when I was gagged.

It didn't really matter because I wasn't sure what I was going to say anyway.

I slightly attempted to try to move my limbs, of cource it didn't work.

From what I could see, I was surrounded in a box of pure darkness.

There was no way to know what was happening on the outside.

_Just my luck... _I didn't know how long it had been, yet I suddnely felt myself being pulled by some force.

_What is happening to me?_ The next thing I knew, I was outside my shadowed prison.

"Yugi!" I reconized that voice.

"Yami!" I saw across this table to see my Yami on the other side, staring at me in shock.

I was about to run over to him when I found my hands shakled to the board.

"What-" I stuttered in shock when cruel arms yanked me back from the shoulders.

"I guess this one was on my side. The one I was hoping for too." It was Bakura, I tried to break away, even if I knew escape was futile.

"Now, Yugi, I thought you'd be happy to see me." His grip tightened, causing me to wince in pain.

"Well since you don't know the rules of the games, why don't I tell you. In short, you have to duel for me, gaining me points or taking damage."

"WHAT!" I cried out, I couldn't, there was no way I could do that to Yami for such a purpose.

"No, I can't and won't!" I yelled my thoughts to Bakura, temporarely forgetting what type of person I was talking to.

"Doesn't matter what you want, your still going to have to do it." Bakura calmly stated as he pulled me to the board, causing me to stumble.

"This isn't right Bakura!" Yami stormed in rage as he continued, "You shouldn't force him to fight me, it just isn't right! I wont allow it!" Yami boiled as he began walking over to us when the shadows quickly held him back.

"What-" Yami started in confusion when Bakura interrupted.

"This is one of the rules I made and you of all people should know what happens if you break the rule in a shadow game." Bakura had a threatening undetone as a warning.

"Unless you want to forfit, pharoah. Of cource that would leave me with a millenium item plus a hikari on my side, which you should know who it is." Bakura pulled me back towards him, to imphaze it was me he was talking about.

That stopped Yami from fighting off the shadows holding him back, for he probally realized I would be the one stuck with Bakura.

"No words of comeback, pharoah. I guess we'll continue then." The pharaoh glared at Bakura but I knew him well enough that inside he was felt helpless.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when the chains on my wrists pulled me foward, towards the game.

"Go ahead, little Yugi, pick a card. I mean the pharoah may play duel monsters for you, yet I have a feeling that your skills may even suprass that of your Yamis'. You might even be the one to bring the downfall of the pharoah." Bakura's words sent chills down my back.

"I can't!" I tried to break free, yet I suddenly felt a weird sensation fall over me.

_"Yugi, just pick a card." _I heard a voice through my mindlink and it wasn't Yami's

_Bakura!"_ I shouted through the mindlink when I felt compled to pick a card again, though this time my hand hovered over the cards.

_"Yes it's me, little Yugi. Now I get to tell you what to do." _That was Bakuras' voice I heard, as I no longer cared who I was dueling against, only feeling as if this was an oppenet I was facing regularly.

I looked over the board to decide which one to pick, using my own dueling skils.

This was nothing like I was a minute ago, though I still didn't care anymore.

"Yugi, what's wrong with you." Yami called out, noticing my strange behavior.

"He is just dueling what I told him, you know with that little collar of his, it seems he's my own little pet." Bakura smirked, waiting for Yami's answer.

"How could you? Yugi is no pet to anyone, he's a human being!" Yami raged on, though the shadows still held him back.

"Doesn't matter what you say because currently he doesn't even know he is dueling you, just that he is dueling someone he should defeat. Basically not hesitanting anymore to give you all he's got." Bakura smirked, a smirk that showed how much glee Yami's pain was causing him.

"Bakura, why does he have to be tortored for something he took no part in? I'm the one your after!" Yami tried to convince Bakura to leave me alone, while I stood still waiting for Bakura's command.

"It is true that he has done nothing to me, though the fact that you care for him so much, causes him to have to suffer". Bakura answered as Yami was about to use logic against him, of cource Yami was never given a chance.

"Anyway, this a duel not a talk show so let Yugi continue," Bakura petted my head as he announced my command, "Pick a card, _pet_." I didn't care what he did, instead I flipped a card up.

"Dark Magican, how ironic." Bakura stated, naming the card that had just pulled him into a lead of Bakura with three while Yami had zero points.

"Okay, it's your turn, pharoah. You get the chance of causing your friend harm, before I put him bak in his his cage." Bakura was talking about me when his control swept off me.

"I..." Yami looked like he was crushed.

He had been given two choices, risk harming the one he sworn to protect or skip a chance of pulling through.

I wanted to help him, maybe even only giving him comforting words, yet I was as lost as Yami.

"Go ahead pharoah, choose." Bakura tempted while thoughts flooded my mind.

_Yami, will pull through. I know he will...he has too. _

While I tried to convince myself of this, somehow I felt doubt as the _shadows seemed to grow_ even darker.

**Wow, I can't believe i took me like almost 4 weeks to type this. **

**Scarlet: Balme it on school, blame it on school.**

**Yami: Well since this is done, I think I should be allowed to do something.**

**...Yeaaah, weeeeel, It not exactly what I stand for. I mean, everyone should have their own opinion even if I don't agree with-**

**Yami: (millenium bazooca clicks in palce, aimed at Mystery Agent) What were you saying? (cocks head to side with phycotic smile)**

**(eyes wide) Uh... I was saying let me just say the warning to the readers. **

**WARNING: THIS DOES NOT CONTAIN THE VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR BUT A RANDOM PERSON SHE ASKED. AND NO WE ARE NOT A TV COMMERCIAL THAT TELLS YOU THAT THEY DON'T HAVE THE SAME OPINION OF A SPECIAL PROGRAM THEY ARE SHOWING...EVEN IF THEY ARE SHOWING A SPECIAL PROGRAM ON THEIR CHANNEL WHEN THEY 'SUPPOSENLY' DON'T AGREE WITH THE PROGRAMS' VIEWS. THIS IS A STORY, THIS IS DIFFERNET!**

**Yami: I'm going to enjoy this! (clicks millenium bazooca in place, again)**

**Scarlet: Now that's the Yami I likes! (follows suit with a millenium blaster)**

**Scarlet and Yami: (Both enter a palce with the enterance saying "WELCOME TO THE YAIO CONFERENCE ROOM: Enter all Yaio fans)**

**Yugi: What will Yami and Scarlet do? Will anyone tell me what the heck Yaio is? Plus who in the world is Davi?**

**Davi: I'm right here. (still innocent)**

**Yugi: Seriously, who the **_**bleep**_** is she? (points to Davi)**

Mstery Agent out~


	6. Chapter 6 Light Glows, Shadow Receed

**Last time on the intro of this awesome story... **

**Yugi: It's not awesome!**

**Shut it, I'm doing the intro! ...Anyway let's see what Scarlet and Yami are up to...**

_**Back at the Yaio confrence room...**_

**Fan #1: Okay, fellow members of our secret club, what do you want to share today?**

**Fan #2: (raises hand and is called on) I just got to say I wrote my 1st Yaio fanfic and it was awesome!**

**Fan #3: Good for you Fan #2! I knew you could do it and now call on the next person.**

**Fan #4 Yeah I got two questions. First, ummm, what do we do about the non believer group? **

**Fan #5: Yeah we should do something about them!**

**Fan #4: Why rush so quickly into a civil war within the internet, Fan #5?**

**Fan #5: Because I heard they got a large army waiting to get us. I bet right now they're training to attack!**

_**A couple days ago at Non Yaio fan confrence...**_

**(walking to confrernce room with Scarlet) I bet you when we get in there tons of fans like us will be in there!**

**Scarlet: I guess things are looking up for us-(opens the door to confrence room to see 2 people)**

**...?**

**Scarlet: Now I knew you we had a small group, but now this makes me say, "(BLEEEP!) WE SUCK!**

_**Back to Yaio fan confernce room...**_

**Fan #3: Your right! We must act now!**

**All fans: Yeah, let's get them! (huge crowd)**

**Yami & Scarlett: NOT SO FAST! WERE HERE TO TAKE YOU ALL OUT! **

**Fan #1: TRY ME! (both fan plus Yami about to attack when-)**

**Fan #4: WAIIIIT!(Yami plus Fan #1 stop mid air)**

**Yami & Fan #1: WHAT?**

**Fan #4: Can't I just finish my other question?(with puppy eyes)**

**Yami & Fan #1: (sigh) Sure, but make it quick. It's harder than tv makes it look to be still in mid air.**

**Fan #4: Okay! I just wanted to know why I'm called Fan #4?**

**Yami & Fan #1: (look at each other)OH FORGET YOU, WERE FIGHTING!(Yami, Scarlet, and Yaio fans comence battling) **

_**TO BE CONTIUED AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS STORY...**_

**Yugi: It's still sucks!**

**SHUT IT, ALREADY!**

Disclaimer: If you don't understand what a disclaimer is, please exit the premises of this story immediately. Thank You!..._not..._Oh, sorry, that was Scarlet talking through me again.

_Yami's Pov~_

I couldn't move, my body seemed to have gone numb along with my mind. Trying to think of an answer was like attempting to to find a certain shadow in pitch darkness. My mind was so hazy, everything seemed like walking through a dream... or a nightmare. Yet this feeling momenterially let me be free of the weight of my decesion, that was untill the voice asked again. Bringing me back to harsh reality.

"What's your choice, pharoah? Are you going to take your turn or give up?" Bakura questioned me again like it was the simplest thing to answer in the world.

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. I knew I had to get the lead in this game or the whole world could be in peril, but I couldn't risk hurting Yugi. When you think of it it's so ironic that I can protect him from just about everything, except myself.

"Make your move, pharoah. If you don't choose in one minute you will atomatically lose and who wants that?" Bakura threatened me tauntingly, yet I still couldn't answer. My eyes darted between my dear friend then to the game board. It was impossible to choose, though I knew I would have to or let the chose be made for me. I wouldn't take that risk, I was going to quit.

"Bakura, I can't-"

"Wait! Don't quit, Yami!" Yugi shouted before I could finish.

"Yugi, I can't duel. You could be severly injured or worse...and I can't take that risk. Especially in this shadow realm." I answered back, as I could already see the strain in Yugi's face from him being out of that shadow box for so long.

"Yami, you have to attack. Think of it. You would be helping more if you did duel! If you do duel, there is only a _chance_ I will be harmed plus you could gain some points. If you don't, you will definatly lose then I would be left with Bakura, without you to help me. With this, can't you see how much better it would be to just duel?" Yugi countered me with knowledge I knew was true. He looked worried, yet determed to get me to duel.

Yugi was right about the choice being the better choice for me, but dueling against would cost much more heart ache.

_Yugi, I know what I have to do know. _I silently thought to myself, somehow hoping that Yugi would get my message through Bakura's control of our mindlink.

"Bakura, I'll duel." I stated, with all the pure determination I could put into my voice. Bakura looked slightly angry plus shocked at my answer untill he regained his calm face.

"Well, you chose to duel then go ahead and see what fate deals you." Bakura said with a sneer. I ignored him then shakily hovered my hand over the board. Some part of me wanted this card to be a plus while another part of me wanted Yugi to be unharmed.

My hand hovered for some seconds, when I looked towards Yugi that stared back with understanding. This gave the strength to pick my card, I lifted it up to show everyone. The card gave me the feeling of hopefullnes mixed with dread.

"It's a monster card." Bakura stated then began chuckling darkly as a shadow shot straight toward Yugi.

"YUGI!" I shouted, almost running to him, if the shadows hadn't held me back. I heard a shout of pain come from Yugi, as the shadow hit his target. The whips of smoke cleared to reveal his crupled form on the ground.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" I wanted so badly to help him, knowing it was my fault.

"I guess you got what you wanted, pharoah. Just like you to get what you want by destroying innocent lives for your own sake." Bakura erupted with cruel laughter, as he brought me down.

The shadows were curling around Yugi's almost completely limp body. I nearly yelled to him how sorry I was when a small voice spoke up.

"It-it's not your fault... You did the right thing, Yami. I don't blame y-you." Yugi stuttered weakly, still be dragged away. Barely lifting his head to let me know he was alright, before he was completely pulled into the shadow box. For his sacrifice I vowed to make the one who started this all pay.

"So you made a move. I didn't know you were _that_ heartless. Who knew the _caring_ pharoah would hurt his own host." Bakura said in a mocking manner of tone.

"Be silent! You know that you would harm Ryou for your own gain, but unlike you I never wanted to hurt Yugi." I snapped back at Bakura. I was going to force him to see my rage and the only thing I deemed fit for it, was beating him in this duel.

"I honestly don't care what you say, pharoah. Though, if you want to argue let me show my point of view." Bakura said with a boasting air surrounding him. Leaving to wonder if I didn't care what he said anymore either.

Bakura seemed to slowly pick his card that could very well bring my doom, yet at the same time I felt like a weight had been lifted. It seemed that everyone, no matter where was cheering me on, to bring light back into my eyes.

"_Even the shadows that surround me seem to shrink smaller, as my own light began to glow."~_

_Bakura's Pov~_

_"I can't believe that didn't work." _I stormed this thought in my head angrily.

It had seemed the, pharoah, was going to give up when his annoying host had to step in. Now he would have a chance to acctually win this game.

_"It's not time to worry yet. Just because he was still in this game doesn't mean he has any higher chance of winning than before. The score is still three positive points for me, but one plus and one negative point for the pharoah." _Even with this knowledge it seemed that the chances had changed. It seemed the pharoah had gain some sort of power, like some sort of goal he had to achieve.

"What's taking you so long, Bakura? Your not afraid of losing are you?" The pharoah taunted me with that stupid, trademark smile.

"You'll see whose afraid of losing with this card!" I pulled a card at random and lifted it up show him.

"Well, it seems you would be the one that is scared losing, judging from that card." The pharoah stated boldly, causing me to flip the card in my hand imediately.

What I got was one large suprise, that I couldn't help showing on face.

"This card, it's a trap card." I stated in pure disbelief.

"Then I guess you get your first negative." The pharoah said mokingly, as he studied the board for a card to pick.

_"How dare he. I'm wont let him win after all this time of waiting. I refuse to wait any longer, this is my revenge. This revenge I will have."~_

_Regular Pov~_

The game was played harshly from both sides. Each person was determined to win. It seemed no one would back down untill the other was completely destroyed.

"Are you becoming worried yet?" Yami asked with his usual air of confidence, even though the strain of the shadow realm was taking their toll on him. So far the score was twelve points and seven negatives for the pharoah wile Bakura had fourteen points and nine negatives.

"I'm not worried at all, how about you?" Bakura questioned boastingly, but he was also felling the strain of the shadow realm. He may have hid it well, yet Bakura knew that the pharoah was making a strong comeback.

"Same here, Bakura." Yami answered as Bakura took his turn. Bakura quickly examined the cards on the board then snatched on off, lifting it up to show Yami. Yami said nothing, but smirked.

"Why are you so happy?" Bakura asked, before he turned the card in his direction to observe a trap card in his hand.

"I see." Bakura muttered, as some of his energy drained away from the negative. He refused to show his hiddne worried from now having ten negatives, for four more could lead to his downfall.

Yami either ignored the strain or also hid it for he hadn't even broke out a sweat yet.

_"This game is becoming harder, as we get deeper into it." _Yami noted to himself as he observed the cards on each side. Though he tried to push it to the back of his mind, he couldn't help to worry about Yugi and Ryou. There was no way to tell how they were and he wouldn't be assured untill he saw them himself.

"Make your move already, pharoah." Bakura barked at Yami, though Yami could have sworn he senced a hint of tiredness edging into Bakura's voice.

"Very well." Yami answered, masking his voice to show any weakness in his voice. Bakura showed nothing as he waited for Yami to take his turn.

_"I guess I'll choose this-"_ The pharoah stopped his hand mid thought when he saw a faint glow come from a card on Bakura's side.

_"What?"_ Yami wondered to himself as he pondered on the strange card.

_"Why is this card glowing? Could this be the card Bakura was talking about?"_ Yami attempted to remember what Bakura had said.

_"The next card though would cost you to lose it all, forcing an instant lost. This card would be any spell card that you happen to pick. Being more likely that you will pick a spell card than the one Swords of Revealing Light."_ Bakura had said himself that he hid two cards in the game that could either make the finder win it all or lose it all.

"Can this be the card?" The pharoah muttered to himself out loud.

"Hey, pharoah. You don't have all day, you know?" Bakura brought him out of his thoughts, wondering why the pharoah was taking longer than he was before.

Yami knew he had to pick quick or he would forfit the game, but he also wondered if this was a trap.

Yami let out a sigh before letting on thought out as he catiously began lifting card up, that seemed to glow brighter as he came in contact with it.

_"Please, let the Heart of the Cards be guiding me." _That was all Yami could think as the card in his hand rose for all to see.~

**I know this took long, but don't worry next time you will see the conculusion and after that only two more chapters.**

**Scarlet: Wow, your acctually finishing a chapter, but aren't aren't you forgeting something.**

**What? **

**Yami: You haven't explained to the readers what we did to the Yaoi fans!**

**Oh, that. I'll write that next time, I dont' have time right now.**

**Davi: Hey, what did you mean by two more chapters after the ending next time?**

**Oh, I am going to write the epilouge and... the rest is a suprises! (begins laughing evily before coughing) Aw, that was my last piece of thinking gum. I guess this chap. is done then. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Your My Friend Too

____

**Finallly, after the wait. (dun, dun) The fight is now revealed! (dun, dun) YAMI & SCARLET VS. THE YAIO FANS!**

**Yami: It's wasn't really that big of a deal. I mean all we did was-**

**Scarlet: Hey, why does Yami's name come before me?**

**Because I felt like it. Now be quite and let the fan see what was happening!**

**Davi: Go Bakura!**

**Yami, Scarlet, Me: What? He's not even in this feud.**

**Davi: I'm talking abot the actual story. Where Yami and Bakura are dueling. **

**Yami: How could you side with that guy? (preparing shadow powers)**

**Davi: One all of you are mean to me and two I like villans winning.**

**Oh, then your going to love the suprise after the epilouge, which the epilouge is the chapter after this. And by the way if the real life Davi is reading this then READ THE ACTUAL STORY NOT JUST THESE BEGINNING PARTS! If you don't understand this message, your names not Davi.**

_**Earlier At the Yaio fan's hideout:**_

_**Yami: Take that fools! (shoots shadows at a piece of the army of Yaio fans) Man, reminds me of season 0, good times. I killed so many people. I miss those days. (yaio fan attepts to sneak up on Yami and is knocked out by Scarlet)**_

_**Scarlet: Wooohoooo! Now this is real fun! (uses millenium bazooca on random people when Yaio fan tackles her)**_

_**Yaio fan, wearing a mask: Take that bleep! (crowd of Yaio fans, covering all of Scarlet when milleium bazzoca disenigrates all of them, but the one with the mask, who runs away)**_

_**Yami: I didn't know that thing could do that.**_

_**Scarlet: Let's see what it can do then. (uses hyper beam of millenium bazooca on everyone except for the masked Yaio fan running to exit)**_

_**Yami: Don't let that one fan get away. (Runs to fan and takles them as their mask comes off)**_

_**Scarlet: I don't believe, its Mystery Agent's friend!**_

_**Yaio fan: Don't tell Mystery Agent... (falls to the ground unmoving)**_

_**Yami: Yeaaah, were still telling Mystery Agent, aren't we?**_

_**Scarlet: Yep! **_

_**Conclusion-**_

**Disclaimer: Mystery Agent doesn't own Yugioh, I mean, what gave you idea?**

_Normal Pov~_

T

The card glowed brilliantely against the darkness surrounding it. Yami no longer held the card in his hand, but it seemed to levitate on its own.

"What is this?" Bakura demanded, for he noticed the cards strange behavior and wanted to know why it was acting that way.

"Let us see." Yami stated with determination, praying the card was what he was hoping for. The glow began fading, revealing to all what it was.

"What- This ca-n't be! This was supposed to be impossible! My plan was perfect!" Bakura yelled in denial, for the card levitating in the air was Swords of Revealing Lights.

"No matter what you say, this card is the one I picked." Yami gladly said, silently thanking the Heart Of The Cards for this miracle.

"I win, Bakura. Now I get the millenium items and both of the lights are safe." Yami stated proudly with a smirk, but Bakura remained silent.

"I think you've forgotten something, pharoah." Bakura whispered with a crooked smile.

"What do you mean?" Yami questioned, boldly.

"You may have won the game, but you still lose one person and millenium item. Remember that even though you get to choose what person and millenium item is on your side, you still lose someone plus an item. Meaning in a way I still win!" Bakura burst into cruel laughter, but to his suprise the Yami still smiled, maybe even more than before.

"That's where your wrong." Yami stated as the shadow box behind him released both Yugi, Ryou, and both the millenium items.

"WHAT?" Bakura yelled, completely in shock. In so much shock, his eyes widened in bewilderment.

"True, your rules would have worked the way you planed, except you seemed to have made the mistake of assuption." Yami stated, cooly.

"What do you mean? Assume what?" Bakura growled in anger plus confusion.

"Bakura, you assumed that, when you made the rule, I could chose only one milenium item and person should go on my side, but you never said in actually told me that. For you never said I couldn 't have two people or millenium items in the same box." Yami concluded, as Bakura realized his fatal mistake. While Yugi, in the background, leaned heavily on Ryou, standing behind Yami with joy.

"Have a nice trip to enternal darkness Bakura." Yami finished, turning his back on Bakura who was currently being pulled into the shadows, as he made his way to Yugi.

"Yami, I knew you could do it." Yugi whispered, happy to be safe with his friend again.

"I'm just glad you're alright, both of you." Yami added the last part, trying to include Ryou who stood behind them, attempting to give them space.

"Thank you, pharoah. I- Watch out!" Bakura changed from thanking Yami to warning him, at the sight of the person coming behind him.

"Too late!" Bakura yelled manically, knocking Yami out of the way, causing Yugi to fall without support. Or he would have fell if Bakura hadn't jerk him up with his hand, dragging him with him.

"Help!" Yugi shouted, attempting to get away from the grip that was pulling him to enternal darkness.~

_Ryou's Pov~_ (sort of the request of a reviewer, whose name I can't look up right now, but I sort of thought of this before it was asked, what a coincidence)

_"Where am I?"_ This was one of the first question that came to mind as I woke up. The last thing I could remember was that I was taken over by something/someone that always came spirit of the millenium ring, had came back.

_"That explains why I'm here, wherever that is."_ I concluded, once I realized that I was chained to a wall by some sort of shadow substance plus in some container that I couldn't see out of. I wondered what I was doing there, but could guess it had something to do with an evil plan, the spirit had, to get Yugi's millenium item.

_"I hoped the spirit hasn't hurt anyone."_ I couldn't let anyone get hurt, even if it meant I would. That's probally why I isolate myself from Yugi and the others. Simply because, the farther I'm away fro them the farther the spirit is...Even if I would have to be lonely at times.

It was the only way they could be safe, yet they still tried to including me in their group of friends, especially Yugi. He was just about the only one that knew why I did it and that's probally why he tries to cheer me up. He knew that I could turn against him at any time, yet insisted for me to join him. These were the types of thoughts I pondered on while trying to pass the time. I didn't know how much time did pass, but suddenly I felt my chains leave me.

_"What is going on, here?"_ I asked myself, when the next thing I knew the container caging me dissapeared and I fell to the ground.

"Yugi." I said, partly in shock to see him standing before me. I would have asked questions when he nearly fell over so I quickly had to lend him support.

"Yugi, what is going on? Are you alright?" I questioned him as Yugi leaned on me.

"Yami, won. He did it." Yugi whispered back, while I observed that his Yami was teling the spirit something I couldn't really hear, since I was focasing on Yugi. It was safe to assume that Yugi's Yami had probally just defeated the spirit. The spirit looked steamed, more than I had seen before as the shadows pulled him towards the darkness. The pharoah then began walking toward us and embraced Yugi in a fierce hug. Not wanting to intrude I hung back, when the pharoah said he was happy I was okay too.

"Thank you, pharoah. I- Watch out!" I wanted to thank the pharoah for saving me when I saw the spirit rushing behind the pair. I didn't warn them soon enough, for in the blink of an eye he had knocked the pharoah to the ground then began pulling Yugi away.

"Help!" Yugi cried out, too weakened to escape the grasp of the spirit.

_"What should I do?"_ I mentally cried out to myself, when the pharoah strained to rise. The energy he had used before along with be knocked to the ground was taking its toll on him. I could tell he wasn't going to save Yugi before he was taken into the darkness along with the spirit, but I wouldn't let that happen. Barely having a thought, I sprinted after Yugi.

"Ryou, stop!" The pharoah called out to me, but I wouldn't let Yugi get hurt. He was my friend too and I was going to risk myself for him.

There seemed to be a swirling obisis of shadows that the spirit was being pulled into, while dragging Yugi with him. I had one shot and I took it. I pushed Yugi out of the spirit's hand before anyone could react.

"Ryou!" Yugi called in suprise, as he skidded across the floor. I tried to call back, but my voice was unheard from the yell that rang out.

"Nooooooo!" I heard the spirit screech as he traveled into the obisis, to another pit of darkness. I stood there staring at where the obisis was, in shock at what I had done, when I saw that Yami was now up and had began making his way to Yugi plus me.

"Thank you, Ryou. For saving, Yugi." The pharoah thanked me sincerely, letting Yugi lean on him.

"Your welcome." I answered, still attempting to catch my breath. The background of shadows then started fading away, untill I could observe the area as my apartment.

"Yami, can we get home now?" Yugi asked, tiredly.

"Sure , Yugi." The pharoh answered and in a flash of light I saw they had joined back together, but Yami was currently in control. Probally to give Yugi the rest he needed. It seemed Yugi had been through alot while I was gone.

"Ryou, are you going to be alright?" The pharoah asked me with concern, breaking through my ponderings.

"Yes, though what should I do with this?" I asked, holding out the millenium ring to him.

"I'm not sure, though I think I should keep it, just in case." The pharoah answered, while I gladly handed it out to him.

"Then I guess I'll see you later... Tell, Yugi, I hope he gets better!" I told him awkwardly, letting him walk away, leaving me alone.

When he was gone, I sunk into my chair to ponder on everthing that had happened. I first looked at my clock to see it was already 4:00 in the morning. It seemed that night came as fast as it had left. I let out a sigh seeing the night almost gone.

_"My life's so hecktic at times, but at least I always have people to support me." _I thought, honestly glad that the spirit was finnaly gone. Even if it seemed weird not having the presence of the spirit, it felt comforting all the same.

_"Maybe I could finnaly hang out with Yugi more, now that the spirirt is gone."_ This thought would probally seem little to most people, but to me it filled me with joy. Sinking deep into the chair, I eventually drifted into a blissfull sleep, with a rare, genuiene smile on my face.~

****

Yeah! I did it, I did it, uh huh, uh huh! I actually got the the ending of this story that's been in my head for monthes!

Scarlet: Not bad, I must admit, not bad...

Yami: Yahhhhhh!Yugi, your safe!

Yugi: Yahhhhhh, now I can take off this dang collar. (tries to pull collar off, but it doesn't come off)

The collar come off when I say it does.

Yami & Yugi: Ok...

Davi: I'm dissapointed that Bakura lost, you meanies!

Don't worry we still have the Epilouge and the suprise to write.

Scarlet: What suprise are you talking about?

You'll see. (smiling evily at Yami and Yugi)

Yami: The tortures not over, is it?

You don't know the half of it.

Yami: Then all I can do is-(snatches pack of thinking gum and runs)

HEY, GIVE ME MY ADDICTION BACK! (chasing Yami in circle)

Scarlet: Well, this will take awhile so like a good friend I'm going to... just watch!

Davi: (sigh) I'm out of here, at least there's only two more chapters to go!

Mystery Agent Out~


	8. Chapter 8 Ending, or not?

**Why, oh why?**

**Scarlet: Get over it!**

**How can you tell me to get over my story coming to an end. I mean it was always hard getting over other peoples stories, but who knew it was so hard to get over your own story!**

**Scarlet: Don't worry, you still have that suprise chapter after this and what you plan on doing with the suprise...even if you haven't told anyone what that is...Including me!**

**Shut it! I'm moping!**

**Scarlet: Well, stop moping!**

**Tell it to Yami and Yugi!**

**Scarlet: Ok! Hey, you guys, your free!**

**Yami and Yugi: Freedom! Free at last, Free at last! Praise Ra, were free! (dancing and celebrating)**

**Tell it to, Davi!**

**Scarlet: Sure, Davi you are allowed to return to real life!**

**Davi: Sure, goodbye Bakura and Ryou! I will miss you guys. and all the other people, you'll be hearing from my Yami.**

**Tell the reviewers! I dare you!**

**Scarlet: Uhhhhhh...(looks to moping crowd of reviewers and readers) I'm sorry to tell you this, but this stories ending really soon, sooooo... GET OUT OF HERE! **

**Readers: Make us (bleep)!**

**Scarlet: You want a piece of me, huh, I kill you (bleeeeeps)!**

**(sigh) If any one out there has a heart, please review! I don't care if it's a flame, two words or one letter. Please review before this story is done next chapter. I ask to review this or the next suprise chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! To those who have, thank you. You guys are the reason a write.**

**Disclaimer: I have to repeat I don't own Yugioh plus if I have to type this one more time and I will become the owner just to stop having to write this!**

_Yami's Pov~_

Days have passed since the duel in the shadow realm, and it seems almost to have calmed down to peaceful here.

With Ryou, him no longer having to worry about Bakura, now was able to spend more time with me and Yugi. He seemed happier than he had been in a long time.

Yugi was still sort of wiped out from all he endured while trapped with Bakura. I mean, even that collar thing wouldn't come off of Yugi, no matter what spells we used on it. Now it was off though, but not by us. It seems that strange collar was on Yugi when he had gone to bed, yet it suddenly was no where to be found in the morning. No knew how it dissapeared, though it didn't matter as long as it was gone for good.

_Ra know what Yugi endured over there. I'm just glad I got there before anything seriously terrible happened to him._ I also still blame myself for everything that happened, no matter how Yugi attempts to convince me otherwise.

_Yugi could have died because me, yet he still doesn't blame me. _It was a wonder how anyone could forgive me, when it was clearly my fault.

_I'm the reason people come after Yugi, for they are after the puzzle or for me. I'm the reason just about everything that is bad happens to Yugi! _Suddenly I hault in my thoughts when I realize Yugi is entering the soul room.

_Dang, I forgot to close off our mindlink._ Yugi must have heard every thought I just had.

"Yami, are you okay?" I hear Yugi call to me, as he entered my soul room. I vaugly realize this exactly what happened the same night, everything started. My back is turned on Yugi, exactly the way it was that night. The only difference between now and that night is two things. One: This was different topic. Two: This time it was going to end different.

"Yami, did you hear me?" Yugi asks, since I haven't answered him. I let out a sigh, preparing an answer.

_I can't let Yugi know the truth, it would only hurt him._ I tell myself, about to tell Yugi I was fine, but Yugi's next words stopped me.

"Yami, don't lie to me, please. You should know I can see right through your lies. It would only insult the bond we share for you to lie right now." Yugi stated, leaving me in shock.

"How did you-" I began, when I realize that Yugi didn't need to listen through the mindlink to tell I was upset, he just knew me that well... Too well.

"Yugi, I just don't want to burden you with my own troubles. But I promise I won't lie to you anymore." I say, honestly.

"Yami, your not a burden to me. If your a burden to me, then I'm a burden to you. Now, please, turn around and prove to me you're going to tell the truth." Yugi was firm and I had no choice, but to comply to his wishes.

"Yugi, believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you at all. I thought I was helping you. I thought I was protecting to you. Now I see I was doing nothing of the sort, of all things I was doing the complete opposite. So, please, forgive me." I hung my head in shame, unable to look at Yugi, even though I'm facing him. I wait for a responce, only to feel him tug at my hand.

"Come on, Yami" Yugi whispered, leading me to his soul room. Before I know it, we have already crossed the halway inbetween our soul rooms and are entering Yugi's. I lift my head slightly, to take in the full view of his soul room, only to be left in awe. I barely ever entered in here, for I never want to intrude on my dear friends personal secrets. Besides, I knew tat Yugi had no reason to lie to me, so I had no reason to.

_Too bad I hadn't though about that earlier. _I stopped looking around as Yugi led me to the single bed in his soul room since it was the only place to sit on here.

"Yami, why do you still blame yourself for something you couldn't control? Plus, why do you keep lieing to me about how you really feel?" Yugi questioned me, getting right to the point. I still wondered when Yugi had began getting so mature.

"Because, Yugi, it's my job to protect you and I failed you. I still want to protect you, even if that means I will hurt myself by not telling you what I go through." I answered both questions before adding something else.

"Yugi, you've changed haven't you." I didn't ask Yugi, I told him. Even though I was rarely in his soul room, I had entered here enough to notice the changes to it. I noticed that the toys scattered around were different, there was less of them and the ones there seemed to be more for Yugi's age group than before. The walls were no longer that bright yellow, but looked like a stone wall that was similar to my own. Yugi's soul room was changing... because Yugi was.

"Yes, I guess I am. Why are you saying this." Yugi answered plus asked, softly.

"I'm briging this up because you've gotten older, your even starting to gain traits similar to me. The ironic thing is, I don't if that's good or bad." I answered simply. Yugi needed to know this, even if he didn't want to.

"What are you getting at?" Yugi asked, figiting. Probally getting nervous from confusion or because he already knew where I was heading.

"You don't want me to lie to you anymore, so that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to tell you, that soon you won't need me. Whether either of us like it, we both know that my time with you is ending. As we get closer to me finding my memories, the harder our challenges get and the closer my time here is ending." I stated sadly, letting Yugi take it all in. There was a silence after this. No one wanted to speak up so eventually I made the move to get up to leave when Yugi stopped me.

"Yami, I know what your saying is true, but isn't that just more of a reason to spend all the time we have left together." Yugi said, pulling me back.

"I guess it is." I say after a while. After I said that I didn't leave, I would only leave if Yugi told me to. He never did even as night came, we sat together saying nothing, jus enjoying each others company. Soon I noticed Yugi staring to lean on me, later I would observ his even breathing and know he had fallen asleep. I gently moved Yugi onto his soul rooms's bed. This time I was actually going to leave, yet again Yugi prevented me from doing so.

"Yami, wait." Yugi begged, sleepingly.

"What is it, Yugi?" I ask, sencing he wants to ask me something.

"I wanted to ask you, what if-" Yugi began, before hesitating.

"Go ahead, Yugi. If I'm going to tell you the truth from now on, shouldn't you?" I was starting to wonder what would cause Yugi to hesitate. He just about never hesitated to ask me something before.

"It's just, what if things didn't go the way you wanted in that duel? What if you had lost to, Bakura? What would have happened?" Yugi asked, almost to himself.

"Yugi, I don't know what would happend, but it didn't happend and that is what should matter. Now, go to sleep, you know you need it." I tell Yugi, waiting for him to say something else. He never doid and seemingly satisfied with that answer Yugi went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Yugi." I whisper, leaving. Right before his door closes though, I hear a small, "Goodnight, Yami."

I close the soul room door and I leave with a true smile only Yugi could bring.~

**THE END, or not...**

**Scarlet: Dang it, tell the readers its the end!**

**Oh, right, all right. This story has ended, but come back here one last time to see the suprise chapter.**

**Yami: Are you going to tell us what the suprise is yet. I mean you might as well.**

**Sure, but you won't like it, the suprise is I'm witing an ALTERNATING ENDING TO THE SHADOW GAME YAMI WON!**

**Yugi: Awww,(bleeeeeeeepppp)**

**Yami: What the heck do you mean, "alternate ending?**

**Next time I'm writing a chapter where you never won and Bakura did. Also since this version is done, I will be MAKING A SEQUAL TO THE ALTERNATE ENDING WHERE BAKURA WON! muhahahahha!**

**Davi: Go Bakura!**

**Yami: Shut up! This is terrible, what type of twisted thing is going to happen when Bakura wins?**

**Now that I can not reveal till next chapter(alternate ending) plus the sequal to that chapter, which will be a whole new story. **

**Yugi: Don't let her take me. I've suffered enough!**

**Yami: You? Think of what she's going to do to me!**

**Davi: Well, since I'm satisfied, there is only to things to say. One, in your faces Yami and Yugi, Hahaha your going to die!**

**Yami: You know I don't thinks Davi's as innocent as she used to be.**

**Yugi: Maybe her Yami took over her.**

**Davi: Speaking of Yami's the second thing I have to say is to Mystery Agent...(Turns to Mystery Agent)...SCARLET, GET OUT OF MYSTERY AGENT'S  
BODY!**

**Scarlet in Mystery Agen't body: Dang, I thought no one would know. (leaves back to seperate body)**

**Don't ever do that again, Scarlet!**

**Scarlet: Whatever, let's go already! Now remember readers, come back here one more time to see the alternate ending chapter, especially if you want to understand the sequal. BYE NOW!**

Mystery Agent OUT!~ (not permantely, you haven't gotton rid of me yet!)

**Davi: Get out of her body, Scarlet!**

**Scarlet: Dang, foiled again! (leaves Mystery Agent before running with Mystery Agent chasing her with an axe)**

**(P.S. ****If you look closely to every time they show Yugi's soul room, it does change from those bright yellow with ballons plus little kids toys to stone looking walls, less toys, and the ones there do look like they are for older kids.)**

Mystery Agent OUT!~ (yes, its me this time, or is it?)


	9. Alternate ending: Chapter 1

**NOOOO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M GOING TO AND YOUCAN'T STOP ME!(standing on top of edge of rather tall building)**

**Scarlet: Mystery Agent, now calm down. You don't have to do this for a stupid story! Let's talk things out!**

**Nooo, I must! I can't let go of the story!**

**Scarlet: Oh, come on! Your making a sequal to this alternate ending! Dang it, Yami and Yugi, say something!**

**Yugi: Jump! Jump! Jump! Don't let this story go, just jump! (chanting)**

**Yami: I gotta see this! (eating popcorn)**

**Scarlet: Well, your no help...**

**Maybe, I shouldn't do this... Maybe, I should think this throu-**

**Yami: Hurry Up and Jump already! (throws one piece of mini poccorn at Mystery Agent)**

**Wait, what the- AHHHHH! (popcorn somehow throws Mystery Agent off balance and she falls off ledge!)**

**Davi: I would say "GASPINGNESS!", but that would be way to lame. (everyone walks to edge of of building when Mystery Agent pops back up)**

**Awww, who am I kidding. That was awesome! (coming up and down on trambulene)**

**Scarlet: You idiots, now she's going to be hyper! You just had to talk her into it!**

**Yami:...(drops popcorn bag)**

**Yugi: Author's Yami, say what?**

**What, didn you people think I was doing suicide or something? ahhahahhaha!**

**Readers: (half being sent to hospitle with heart attacks, some fainted, others using inhalers)**

**...Omr, you really thought I would.**

**Yami: Pharoahs can dream.**

**Well, I guess you don't count beacuse here goes the ALTERNAT ENDING WHERE YOU LOSE! MUHAAHAHAHHA!**

**Davi: Scarlet:, didn't I tell you to-**

**No, this actually me. I'm just hyped, SO LETS ROLL!**

**Yugi: It was cool knowing you, Yami! (sobbing)**

**Yami: It was nice knowing me, Yugi! (sobbing with Yugi)**

**Disclaimer: People, this is the last chapter (actually prolouge to the sequal to this alternate ending) is the last one so all I got to say is I refuse to say I don't own Yugioh! So, come and get me government! (goverment comes pointing weapons towards Mystery Agent) Uhhh, "You'll never catch me coppers!" HhhHAHAHHAHAHA! I always wanted to say that.(runs away into steet, being chased)**

**Scarlet: Ummm, if you didn't understand, she doesn't own Yugioh, yeah...okay... Bye! **

_Normal Pov~_

The card glowed brilliantely against the darkness surrounding it. Yami no longer held the card in his hand, but it seemed to levitate on its own.

"What is this?" Bakura demanded, for he noticed the cards strange behavior and wanted to know why it was acting that way.

"Let us see." Yami stated with determination, praying the card was what he was hoping for. The glow began fading, revealing to all what it was. Though, no one noticed how the card had suddenly seemed to not only dim, but it also turned into the sickening color of all the shadows in the background.

"What, this can't be!" Yami shouted. For the card that levitated before them was a spell card.

"I told you, you had no chance, paharoah! Hahahhaha!" Bakura crackled with his own twisted enjoyment, while Yami fell to his knees in defeat mixed with shocked.

"I was supposed to win... How could this happened, this can't be happening..." Yami continued on, barely noticing both Yugi and Ryou being thrown out of the shadow boxes. Immediately both of them noticed something was wrong, something had to be for Yami to be on his knees and Bakura smiling. Also the fact that both the millenium ring plus puzzle were around Bakura's neck was a terrible sign.

"Yami...are you alright?" Yugi asked in a whisper, barely standing. Yami turned to him, somewhat coming back to reality, before looking towards the floor.

"Yugi, I'm not alright...I lost." Yami stated without looking up, in shame.

"What-? You couldn't have. You can't be sent to the shadow realm forever!" Yugi cried out histerically, attempting to make his way to Yami, only to be held back by Ryou. Ryou shook his head for a silent "No", knowing there was no hope.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I lost. I have to be sent to the shadow realm." Yami said with certainty, walking to Yugi to say his goodbye when he was jerked back by a shadow.

"What is happening?" Yami yelled in confusion, untill he saw that Bakura was laughing.

"Bakura, what are you doing? Can't you at least let me see Yugi, before you take me away from him!" Yami questioned in anger, as the shadows held him back from moving further.

"There is no need to say goodbye to someone your stilll going to see." Bakura chuckled, now confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Yami questioned, wondering why he hadn't been taken by the shadows yet. Yami was happy, yet confused at the same time.

"Haven't you wondered why Ryou's still here even though he was in your shadow box when you lost? The answer is the same reason of why you are still here to...It's because I'm not sending you away, I'm keeping you here." Bakura smirked with glee, while everyone else stared in confusion.

"Why would you do this?" Yami was still confused. He was again to ask a question when Bakura continued.

"There is another answer to that also...It's because I'm not through with you. I want my revenge and the first step was getting your puzzle since that can bring all the millenium items together, of cource you probally don't know that with your forgetfulness. The second step was having you and Yugi here so you couldn't escape." Bakura answered while everyone was stunned.

"You can't do this. Leave Yugi out of this!" Yami commanded, attempting to break away from the shadows.

"Don't try to escape, for I made sure you couldn't. Besides, shouldn't you just be glad you get to stay with your precious light. Of cource you will only be seeing him get hurt, while you can't do a thing to stop it. Wouldn't that be the perfect revenge? Forcing the protector to live forever, watching the one he sworn to protect get hurt while he can't do anything, except watch. By the way, that starts now." Bakura glowed with a lust for revenge, walking to Yugi who was struggling to make his way to his Yami.

"Sorry, but your not allowed to be without pain." Bakura was already next to Yugi and before Yugi could move, Bakura had already knocked him to the ground. It was easy since Yugi was already barely standing.

"Stop, don't you dare hurt him!" Yami attempted to break free again, only for his bindings to tighten.

"Don't worry it will only get worse." Bakura said, controling the shadows to drag Yugi next to Yami. Yugi stayed motionless, only letting his head fall onto the shadow tentacles wrapped around him.

"Now what's the matter with you. I want you to watch the show now. Wouldn't you both want to watch me get the millenium and control the world. Or maybe watch your friends perish before my rulership. Though, that's not as bad as what I have planned for you." Bakura held Yugi's head up, telling him what he planned to do, just to enrage Yami.

"Let go of him, you-" Yami was cut off when a shadow covered his mouth.

"That's no way to talk to your new ruler, now is it?" Bakura threatened, diging his nail into Yugi's neck who let out a whimper of pain, while Yami let out muffled crys. Suddenly Bakura released Yugi when he saw the cuts he was making were starting to bleed.

"Stop your worrying, pharoah. I don't won't Yugi to die before I even control the world yet. Where would the fun be." Bakura said, uncaringly before a dark glow surrounded him.

"Now let's ge those millenium items here." Bakura crackled as dark like tentacles shot out from him. They streched out beyond vision, before they came back with the five other millenium items.

"Hahahahah! Now I finnaly have them! I can finnaly get my revenge! After thousands of years of waiting, my revenge will be fufilled!" Bakura was thrilled as the millenium items floated around him. He seemed entranced by the power surrounding him, when he was takeled to the ground.

"Who the-? Ryou!" Bakura growled attempting to knock Ryou off of him.

"I'm not leting you do this!" Ryou yelled, struggling with Bakura who was ranting on about how Ryou must obey him. Ryou ignored him, focasing his attention to Yugi and Yami who were freed from shadows since Bakura's concentration was broken.

"Guys, go! I'll keep him here, just GO!" Ryou struggled to say, while still putting up a somewhat good fight against Bakura. Yami didn't have to be told twice and with a sad nod of goodbye, he ran, dragging Yugi with him.

"Noooooooo!" Bakura cried out, when he realized what was going on. Seeing his prizes escape, fueled him into an uncontrolable rage.

"You have to learn your place, former host. Even if you must learn the hard way." Bakura suddenly knocked Ryou off of him, who only looked at him with fear, at seeing the dark power surrounding Bakura.

"Here's a lesson in obedeince. I hope you remeber it, for you'll have an enternity to ponder on it." Bakura gathered the sparks of darkness into a large mass, before sending it to Ryou.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the scream that rang out, as the mark struck its target. The only thing left were the wisps of shadows that used to be a human.~

_Yami's Pov~ _

I ran. I could barely feel my legs, but I knew I had to keep running.

It was hard since I also had to carry some of Yugi's weight, from him not being able to run from lack of energy. It was untill I was half way to my destination, before I realized that it wasn't just carrying Yugi that was dragging me down, but Yugi purposely limpinping the other way.

"Yugi, stop! What are you doing?" I didn't understand what he was doing or why.

"We can't leave...Ryou's still in there..." Yugi said weakly, diging his feet into the ground to prevent us from moving.

"I know you don't want to leave a friend behind, but we must. He sacraficed himself for us and we have to respect that." I could feel Yugi's pain through our link, though I knew we had to keep moving. The darkness seemed to spark in the air, the longer we stayed.

"Come on, Yugi." I attempted to pull him away, yet Yugi refused to budge. I knew he wouldn't move anytime soon so I lifted him up and kept running.

"Stop it, Yami! We can't leave without him!" Yugi was struggling to free himself, though I wouldn't let go with us being so close to the destination. Soon Yugi stopped struggling out of weakness, yet still pleaded for us to go back.

"Yugi, we can't go back because we're already here." I stated, as I entered the game shop. It was a risky move, since I knew this would be the first place Bakura would check, yet we needed supplies. I quickly set Yugi down, against the door then began searching for supplies.

"Yami, what about our friends. We're not leaving them, right?" Yugi questioned weakly, while I stuffed whatever I could find into a bag I found.

"Yugi, we can't reach them. It would already be too late..." I answered before continuing on with my gathering when Yugi questioned me again.

"What about Grandpa?" Yugi asked, as I attepted to ignore him. I couldn't answer, for the answer would break his heart.

"Yami. Answer me." Yugi's voice was weak, yet refused to go unheard.

"Yugi, we could never reach them. Not Tea, Joey, Tristan, or Ryou. We can't even see your grandpa, which you should know since all the way in Egypt. We would never make it in time...It's impossible." I said the truth, no matter how much it hurt to say it.

"But they would come back for us-"

"Yugi, stop! Just, stop!" My voice was one that stopped Yugi mid-sentence.

"I know you want to go back and understand if there was only one thing I could do, it would be going back for them, but we just can't! This isn't about what you or I want, but what we need!" I don't remember the last time I spoke this harsh to anyone, especially Yugi. Yugi said nothing, yet I knew that the tears were already falling. I did my best to ignore him, no matter how much I wanted to apologize. Soon though, I couldn't help except apologize.

"Yugi, I'm-" I haulted, for Yugi was no where in sight.

"Yugi, YUGI!" I rushed downstairs to find Yugi limping towards the door.

_You just won't listen._ I thought to myself as I grabbed a hold of his hand and held him back.

"Yami, let go! I need to see my friends!" Yugi attempted to pull out my grasp, which onlt resulted in failure. His eyes were still streaming with tears. If he wasn't going to listen, I was going to have to do something I didn't want to do. Though first, I would try reason again.

"Yugi, don't you remember what you said to me in that duel. You told me to still attack even though you would get hurt because overall it would still have a better end result than not attacking. It's similar to now. Think, if we try to go to anyone's house, Bakura will probally catch us both. If we don't, then our friend may be captured, but then we'll still be able to have a chance to save them." I tried to convince Yugi, by using his own logic.

"...NO! IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Yugi attempted to denie it and I knew what I had to do.

_Yugi, please forgive me. _I sent him this message, causing him to hault in his struggling. He probally would have asked a question, but I had already pulled him into his soul room.

_Yami, how could you?_ I felt Yugi's betrayel and sadness throught the mindlink, but all I did was lock his soul room tighter.

_I,m sorry._ Was all sent Yugi before closing the mindlink off. The last thing I felt was Yugi banging against his soul room door, yelling for me to let him out. Soon his screams became harsh sobs that I could only wish were not caused by me.

_I'm sorry. Oh, so very sorry._ I kept repeating to myself as I lifted the bags full with essentials. I could only hope that Yugi would forgive me, while I left the game shop to an unknown destination.

We would need each other's support, for very soon I knew we would be the only thing each other had left.~

**Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! NOOOO, I COMPLETED IT!**

**Yugi: Forget that, I'm going to die! **

**Yami: I'm to young to be a fugitive!**

**Your a thousands of years old spirit. You may look to be in your 20's, but you ain't that young.**

**Ryou: OMR! YOU JUST KILLED ME!**

**Bakura: I rule the world! It's about dang time!**

**It's not my fault my laptop brkedown, the car broke down, the snowstorm made it too hard to walk and the library was closed! SO SHUT IT!**

**Scarlet: Whatever. I'm just glad it's over. I mean hearing everyday you talk about your story ideas, I have feeling you would have at least 23 stories out by now!**

**Yup! Now I can finnaly let them out!**

**Yugi: Woah, woah, woah. You telling me your going to work on your other stories before this sequal!**

**Only a couple-**

**Yami: Bleeeping NO! YOU BETTER TELLING ME WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! (Chainsaw pointed at mystery agent)**

**Well, come on! The fans agree with me!**

**Fans: DIE BLEEEP! YOU JERK!**

**Scarlet: "Wow", I certainly see "support" there.**

**Just let me make my own decesions...Where's Davi?**

**Davi: Don't make me go! **

**Come on, just leave already!**

**Davi: NEVER! (holding on to Ryou's leg before she is hit by sleeping darts)**

**Ryou: That's the 12th one today. (attepting to pull free off Davi's unconcious grasp, while people drag her to real world!**

**Well there is only one thing I can do and no it is not jumping into Scarlet's arms. I just have to thank every one who has reviewed, especialy the last 5 people who did! If you haven't this is your last chance. Now hit it, people! Thank you's, my style!**

**(*****music begins)**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF!**

**Give a shout to the reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't be here!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF!**

**Yami: Thanks to all the reviewers, even though they caused us to be tortured!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF!**

**Yugi: Thanks to all the people who love to see the actual good guys in this world be tortured and kidnapped!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF!**

**Scarlet: Thanks to all the people that added this story/ author to their favorities list, even though they'll probally never ever review this story!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF!**

**Ryou: Thanks to the people that made me a hero since I get even less screen time then background characters!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF!**

**Davi: Go...Bakura...uhhhhh...(still unconcious)**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF!**

**Bakura: Muhahahah! I rule the world!**

**Thank someone, don't gloat!**

**Bakura: Whatever. Thanks to people who love for me to torture my prey and let me win...Plus...I RULE THE WORLD!**

**Close enough...**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF!**

**Seto: Thank the people who-**

**YOUR NOT IN THIS STORY! GET OUT! (Everyone throws Seto through portal)**

**That's a wrap! GOODBYE! (*music ends*)**

**Scarlet: Or die! (shot gun clicks into place)**

**...okay...**

*Mystery Agent Out!* (For good in this story, just not forever! Hhahahahaha! )


End file.
